


Nothing Else But Us Right Here

by tommolittleson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Escenas en el acuario, M/M, Maestro Harry, Menciones de la relación pasada de Louis/Eleanor mientras Louis estaba en el clóset, Original en inglés, Padre Soltero Louis, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommolittleson/pseuds/tommolittleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis suspira y se regaña a sí mismo mientras se acomoda su suéter por debajo de sus caderas. Él puede hacer esto. Él puede resistir el atractivo de Harry Styles, porque él es un responsable, adulto maduro, y por mucho que quiera atorar sus dedos en esa masa de rizos y trazar esos ridículos tatuajes con su lengua, no quiere que el maestro favorito de su hija sea despedido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else But Us Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing else but us right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899930) by [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope). 



> Historia original de [supernope.](http://supernope.tumblr.com/)  
> No debería de pedir esto, pero por favor no publiquen mi traducción o la historia en inglés en otros sitios. Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir su trabajo, si encuentro la fic en otro lugar la reportare por plagio, hayan dado crédito o no. 
> 
> Arte:  
> [Gráfico que hice hace tiempo](http://tommolittleson.tumblr.com/post/124059948053/nothing-else-but-us-right-here-made-this-thing-for)
> 
> [Dibujo de Rosketch](http://rosketch.tumblr.com/post/96790822730/inspired-by-nothing-else-but-us-right-here)

"Em, tienes 10 minutos para estar aquí y sentarte en la mesa, o te iras a la escuela sin haber desayunado"

Emily entra firme en la cocina, labio inferior formado en un puchero, y Louis suspira. Ella tiene cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules, una fina barbilla y una cara en forma de corazón, aunque ella este siendo berrinchuda, Louis la ama demasiado que hace que su pecho duela. A pesar de su mal humor, Emily escala hasta su asiento Booster, y recoge la taza de leche con chocolate que Louis había preparado para ella.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo pucheros?" Pregunta Louis mientras se prepara un plato de cereal y se sienta enfrente de ella.

Emily suspira, como si Louis le hubiera hecho la pregunta más obvia en todo el mundo, y dice, "No quiero ir a la escuela, papi"

"¿Qué? ¡Ayer estabas muy emocionada! Querías que te levantara dos horas más temprano, para que pudieras elegir el atuendo perfecto" Emily voltea sus ojos, y Louis hace una nota mental para agradecer personalmente a Lottie por ese hábito. Ella no dice nada, así que Louis se inclina encima de la mesa y toma sus pequeñas manos para colocarlas en las de él. "¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?"

"No conozco a nadie", ella susurra, y agacha la cara, su barbilla toca su pecho para que Louis no pueda verla a los ojos.

"Bueno, eso es basura" Su cabeza se levanta al escuchar eso, aunque ella rápidamente enfoca su mirada lejos, y mira malhumorada por la ventana mientras Louis continua, "Robbie, el de la puerta de al lado estará en tu clase, y también Bella de las lecciones de natación. Y, yo estaré ahí contigo un ratito, conociendo a tu maestro y haciéndome seguro de que te la estés pasando bien. Oye" El aprieta su mano gentilmente y espera a que ella lo vea a los ojos. "Te prometo, que si a ti no te gusta la escuela, vamos a encontrarte una diferente. Pero tienes que intentarlo primero, ¿está bien?"

Emily toma aire profundamente, y después lo suelta en un suspiro y asiente con su cabeza

"Esa es mi niña", Louis murmura. "Ahora, desayuna para poder irnos. No quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día"

La escuela esta solo a unas dos cuadras, así que Louis abriga a Emily, toma de su mano, y la lleva hasta allí. El aire es fresco con un poco de otoño muerto y la promesa del invierno, arboles perdiendo sus ya frágiles hojas cafés, triste aspecto en sus ramas temblando en el viento. La escuela es pequeña, un edificio de ladrillo de un piso, rodeado por una valla de hierro forjado que hace a Louis respirar un poco más fácil.

La puerta del salón está abierta, y ya hay unos niños ahí con sus padres, sentados en las mesas y platicando tranquilamente. El agarre de Emily en su mano comienza a apretar cuando se van acercando, y hasta Louis se siente con miedo mientras busca al maestro. No pudo ir a la reunión de padres y maestros la semana anterior, por lo que él no tiene idea a quién buscar.

"Hola", alguien emite un sonido desde la izquierda de Louis. El voltea para ver quien hablo y se encuentra cara a cara con un niño. O al menos, luce como un niño. Él tiene una cara angelical, ojos brillantes, y coquetos hoyuelos mientras le sonríe a Louis, luego se inca en el suelo.

"Hola", repite, y extiende su mano para que Emily la sacuda. "Soy Harry, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Emily da un paso hacia atrás, suelta la mano de Louis para poder sujetarse de su muslo, y él da pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza, murmura, "Está bien, Em, dile tu nombre"

"Emily" Ella susurra, jugando con su cabello nerviosamente, ella no estrecha su mano, pero él se ve imperturbable.

"Emily ¡Qué nombre tan encantador! Bueno, Emily, yo seré tu maestro este año. Vamos a tener mucha diversión, te lo prometo"

Ella no responde, solo lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos, y Louis suspira

"Usualmente ella es más platicadora"

Harry se levanta y extiende su mano hacia Louis con otra sonrisa.

"Soy Harry Styles, no creo que nos conozcamos"

Louis sacude su cabeza mientras pone su mano en la de Harry y dice, "Louis Tomlinson. Y no, lo siento, tuve una emergencia de trabajo. Llamadas de último minuto, caos, etcétera etcétera".

"Por supuesto," Harry murmura, aun sonriendo feliz. Louis entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

"¿Eres practicante?"

Harry deja salir una risa de sorpresa, y dice, "¿Qué? No, soy el maestro. El maestro de esta clase. ¿Por qué?"

"No importa" Dice Louis mientras estudia a Harry. "Luces demasiado joven"

"Le prometo que termine la universidad, Sr. Tomlinson," dice Harry, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

"Ugh" Louis hace una mueca. "Por favor, no me digas Sr. Tomlinson, me hace sentir viejo"

"De acuerdo," Harry ríe. "Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Emily a su asiento? Creo que su nombre está en la mesa azul. Estaremos empezando en unos minutos, así que hay tiempo suficiente para que te despidas de ella."

Louis lleva a Emily hasta la mesa azul y la presenta con los otros niños que ya están sentados ahí. Bella de las lecciones de natación está sentada a un lado, y él las ve platicar felices hasta que el salón se llena y los otros padres están comenzando a irse. Los nervios aparecen en el estómago de Louis mientras se agacha y pone una mano en la espalda de Emily.

"Oye, Em," Louis murmura, y Emily se da la vuelta en su asiento. Sus ojos están abiertos y brillantes y ella está sonriendo feliz, y aunque él sabe que esa es una buena señal, no hace nada más que incrementar la preocupación de Louis. "Me tengo que ir, changuito. Se niña buena y escucha a tu maestro, ¿Está bien?"

Emily voltea sus ojos y dice, "Ya lo sé, papi. ¡Mira, estoy sentada con Bella!"

Louis sonríe y se despide de Bella, luego pasa su mano por el cabello de Emily.

"Papi se tiene que ir, amor, ¿Vas a estar bien?" Emily asiente y Louis se acerca para darle un beso esquimal. "Te amo, Em, diviértete hoy."

"Yo también te amo," Emily responde, y le planta un beso en su mejilla, luego se voltea de nuevo con Bella inmediatamente. Louis trata de no fruncir el ceño mientras sale del salón, le devuelve a Harry una débil sonrisa antes de salirse del lugar. Es irónico, piensa mientras camina hacia la puerta principal, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Después del show de Emily esta mañana, él es que está luchando contra el impulso de volver, tomarla e irse corriendo hacía la casa.

Se resiste a la urgencia de tan siquiera ir y asomarse por la ventana de la puerta del salón para hacerse seguro de que ella sigue platicando alegremente con Bella y no llorando por él, se obliga a sí mismo a salir por la puerta y cerrarla firmemente. Lo hace hasta el final de la banqueta antes de que su pecho le duela y su garganta se contraiga, se sienta en la acera y deja caer la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se enfoca en respirar lentamente, respiraciones hondas y va en el número seis cuando escucha a alguien decir, "¿Estas bien, amigo?"

Louis toma aire una vez más, lo deja salir lentamente mientras levanta su cabeza. Hay un chico de pie a un lado de él, mirándolo con preocupación. Tiene cabello oscuro peinado hacía arriba y ojos grandes, y hay un cigarro encendido colgando de la comisura de su boca, un delgado hilo de humo blanco en espiral aparece en el aire antes de desaparecer. Louis se encoje de hombros y el chico sonríe, el cigarrillo flotando desde la curva de sus labios.

"¿Primer día de escuela, huh?" El chico pregunta, tono cálido y comprensivo.

Louis asiente, luego pone su frente sobre sus rodillas y envuelve sus manos alrededor de sus tobillos. Cuando habla, su voz es ahogada por la mezclilla de sus pantalones. "Ella no se quejó para nada."

El chico ríe, luego se sienta a un lado de él y apaga el cigarro en el concreto, pregunta, "¿Es tu única hija?"

Louis asiente de nuevo, la mezclilla raspando su frente. Levanta la cabeza, pega su pecho contra sus muslos, y da un inmenso suspiro. Él inclina la cabeza a un lado y pone su mejilla en su rodilla para poder ver al chico, dice, "Y solo hemos sido nosotros dos, enserio, desde que ella tenía dos. Trabajo desde la casa, no sé si podré soportar una casa vacía."

El chico sonríe amablemente y le da golpecitos a Louis en la espalda.

"Te acostumbraras, amigo. Y después de tres años, la tranquilidad será agradable. Soy Zayn, por cierto."

Louis se endereza y toma la mano de Zayn, dice, "Louis. ¿Tienes un niño aquí?"

"No," dice Zayn con una pequeña risa de alivio. "Yo enseño arte. Dos veces a la semana a primero y segundo, y una vez al año a tercero hasta sexto. ¿En qué grado esta tu hija?"

"¿Harry Styles?"

Los ojos de Zayn se iluminan y suena divertido cuando dice, "Oh, me encanta Harry. Es tan extraño."

Lógicamente, Louis sabe que Harry no estaría trabajando con niños si 'extraño' significara algo malo, pero las palabras de Zayn tienen su estómago revuelto con nerviosismo y preocupación viajando hasta su voz cuando pregunta, "¿A qué te refieres con 'extraño'?"

"Oye, relájate," Zayn ríe. "Él solo es un tipo de...bohemio. Hace yoga con los niños y tiene un círculo de los sentimientos y hace que los niños aprendan a cuidar a las mascotas y mierda. Es genial."

Louis se relaja, baja la cabeza hasta sus piernas de nuevo y agarra un hilo suelto de su zapato. Probablemente es tiempo para unos nuevos vans, piensa. Los dedos de sus pies empezando a empujar a través de la tela. Mete el dedo en un pequeño agujero mientras piensa en Emily en el salón, se pregunta que estarán haciendo en ese momento.

"Oye," dice Zayn, y le da un codazo a Louis en la costilla con su codo. "Ya no pienses en eso, ¿Esta bien? Escucharas acerca de su día cuando la recojas, solo vete a casa y disfruta la tranquilidad, ¿Sí?"

Louis muerde su labio inferior por un momento, luego suspira.

"Si, supongo." Voltea a ver a Zayn y le ofrece una sonrisa. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto," Zayn dice con una sonrisa de lado. "Créeme cuando te digo que esto le sucede a un montón de padres, y siempre lo superan muy pronto. Estarás bien."

"Si," Louis refunfuña mientras se pone de pie tambaleándose. Mira a su alrededor mientras se sacude el polvo. El estacionamiento al lado de la escuela está casi vacío a esta hora, la esquina está llena con lo que supone son los carros de los trabajadores y dos grandes autobuses escolares. Bien, tal vez nadie más vio su vergonzoso colapso. Voltea a ver a Zayn, que ahora está parado a su lado, con un cigarro sin encender entre los dedos. "Bueno, creo que te veré por ahí, ¿Entonces?"

Zayn asiente y lleva el cigarrillo hasta su boca, con un guiño dice, "Disfruta de la paz todo lo que puedas, Louis."

Louis le agradece de nuevo, luego da media vuelta y se va a su casa. Se pone su abrigo mientras observa el cielo gris sombrío, hace una nota mental de checar el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir para recoger a Emily en la tarde.

La casa es inquietantemente silenciosa cuando Louis abre la puerta principal, ni siquiera el murmullo de la televisión, no risas agudas, no golpecitos de pies en el suelo. Frunce el ceño hacia la sala de estar, los juguetes de Emily esparcidos como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Probablemente él debería tomar esto como una oportunidad para limpiar un poco. Probablemente.

En vez de eso, se quita sus zapatos y los deja en la puerta principal, luego se quita los pantalones mientras camina hasta su cuarto. Si toma una pequeña siesta, nadie debería enterarse.

;;

Louis despierta justo después de las once, aturdido y sin idea de nada. No está acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde, y la casa vacía es desorientadora. Come su almuerzo en la barra de la cocina y limpia la sala, luego se sienta en su escritorio y trata de escribir. Tiene un artículo asignado para el periódico del viernes acerca de los cambios que el nuevo entrenador del Manchester United ha hecho para el equipo y su visión para la temporada próxima, y necesita transcribir la entrevista que hizo por teléfono el sábado, pero está demasiado distraído pensando en Emily para hacer su investigación del próximo artículo.

Para las tres, Louis está inquieto. Las clases terminan a las 3:30 y le llevara a Louis menos de 10 minutos caminar hasta la escuela, está ansioso por ver a Emily y escuchar sobre su día. Está vestido y sentado en la orilla del sillón a las 3:02, sus piernas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras mira al reloj de la caja del cable. Está decidido a esperar al menos hasta las 3:15 para irse, así que toma su iPad de la mesita del café y abre 'fruit ninja' para pasar el tiempo.

Lo hace hasta las 3:11, y luego avienta el iPad a un lado sin siquiera cerrar el juego y se va a la puerta. El clima sigue frío y gris, y aunque no ha llovido, el viento está fresco. Louis se pone un beanie y se abrocha su chaqueta mientras camina, y a pesar del clima, tiene una paleta en su bolsillo y pasos decididos, porque finalmente está en su camino para recoger a su niña. Aunque solo hayan sido siete horas y el regularmente pasa fines de semana sin ella cuando ella se queda con Eleanor, él solo quiere saber si ella está bien, si tuvo un buen día y si no lo extraño demasiado. (A pesar de que él desea que ella lo haya extrañado aunque sea un poquito.)

Llega a la escuela con varios minutos de sobra, pero ya está lleno con padres haciendo fila para recoger a sus hijos. Es un alboroto de carros y de gente de pie, y Louis logra ver a Zayn y a otro miembro de la escuela que no ha conocido, dirigiendo el tráfico en el estacionamiento, así como un montón de miembros del personal en la puerta de la entrada, tratando de dirigir al resto de los padres y evitar una multitud.

Louis espera su turno, viendo a la masa de gente en las puertas, y a las 3:29, se desliza a través de la gente y hace su camino hasta el frente. Es recibido por una mujer con cabello rosa y un piercing en la nariz, que le da bienvenida y dice, "¡Hola, Soy Perrie! ¿Qué grado?"

No muy seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta, Louis dice, "¿Harry Styles?"

"¿Y tú nombre?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

Ella hojea las páginas de su portapapeles, luego detiene su dedo en algo y voltea a ver a Louis de nuevo, dice alegremente, "Adelante, Sr. Tomlinson, ¡Tenga un maravilloso día!"

Louis pasa a un lado de ella y dice gracias en un murmullo, abre la puerta principal. Solo hay unos cuantos padres vagando por los pasillos, vigilados por los trabajadores de enfrente, y Louis está agradecido por eso, no muy seguro si estaría cómodo, llevando a Emily por un estrecho pasillo lleno de gente. La puerta del salón está abierta, y los niños están sentados en la alfombra en un círculo con Harry. Hay un pequeño niño con lentes de marcos rojos hablando en voz baja, y Louis tiene que ver de nuevo la escena, para asegurarse de que se había imaginado algo.

Sacude su cabeza con desconcierto. El niño tiene una corona sobre su cabeza, hecha de flores de seda tejidas juntas de diferentes colores. Louis no está muy seguro sobre que pensar.

"Hola, Sr. Tomlinson," dice Harry alegremente, y Louis despeja sus ojos de la escena que acaba de presenciar para mirar a Harry. Definitivamente luce más cansado que en la mañana, y tiene una mancha de mugre en la esquina de su camisa, pero luce animado, y es de verdad encantador. Louis ha estado demasiado preocupado para poner atención está mañana, pero Harry tiene grandes ojos verdes y unos rizos alborotados, y sus hoyuelos son estúpidamente encantadores, y Louis tiene que ponerle fin a esos pensamientos inmediatamente.

Apenas tiene tiempo para abrir la boca cuando ve que Harry le murmura algo a Emily, y ella se para rápidamente y corre hasta su pupitre para agarrar sus cosas. "Camina, por favor, Emmy," Dice Harry desde donde está sentando, y Emily baja la velocidad de sus pasos. "¡Gracias!"

Una vez que agarra su lonchera y su abrigo, Emily atraviesa el salón hasta donde está Louis parado, sus brazos ya estirados para tomarla entre ellos, En lugar de tomar la lonchera, sin embargo, se pone en el suelo de rodillas para abrazarla. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello automáticamente, la lonchera golpeándolo en la espalda, pero a él no le importa. Ella huele a tierra y a zacate recién cortado, y su voz es ahogada por su camisa cuando ella dice, "¡Hola, papi!"

"Hola, changuito." La suelta y agarra la lonchera de su mano, luego toma su abrigo. "Vamos a ponerte esto, ¿Está bien? Esta frío afuera."

Emily se da la vuelta para que él pueda ponerle el abrigo, y cuando Louis voltea hacia arriba, ve su rostro contraído en una expresión extraña. Cuando mira alrededor para ver lo que ella está mirando, se da cuenta de que Harry le está haciendo caras graciosas, y niega con la cabeza, divertido. Las caras no están haciendo muy buen trabajo para convencerlo de que Harry es lo suficientemente grande y maduro para estar enseñando, pero al menos parece una persona divertida. Se para y pone una mano en la cabeza de Emily.

"¿Lista, mi amor?" Emily voltea, le sonríe y asiente, y Louis mira hacia el círculo, dice, "Dile adiós a tus amigos y a Harry, Em."

Emily les dice adiós con la mano y grita, "¡Adiós, amigos! ¡Adiós, Harry! ¡Te veo mañana¡"

Hay varios 'adiós' de parte de la clase, y un, "Tengan un lindo día," de Harry, y luego se van. Louis espera hasta que salen y pasan la multitud de padres aun esperando por sus hijos, para sacar la paleta de su bolsillo. Se la enseña a Emily, y ella entrecierra los ojos, dice, "¿De qué sabor es?"

Louis voltea sus ojos, luego recuerda que eso es algo que no quiere que Emily haga, y dice, "¿Por quién me tomas? Es de cereza, por supuesto."

Emily estira su mano para tomarla, pero antes de dársela, Louis levanta una ceja deliberadamente hasta que Emily dice, "Gracias, papi."

La deja tomar su dulce, luego toma su mano libre en la suya y las balancea entre ellos.

"¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Emily se saca la paleta de su boca para poder hablar, voltea a verlo con entusiasmo mientras dice, "¡Fue tan divertido! Vi a Bella y a Robbie y estaba Michelle y Sophia y Carolina y Henry y Barney y Poppy y Luke! No recuerdo a todos los demás. Y tenemos un pez y un hámster llamado Sr. Whiskers, pero estuvo dormido todo el día. Y una vez, Luke fue grosero con Sophia y tiro su jugo y Harry lo hizo pedir perdón y limpiar. Y jugamos afuera, pero él no me dejo escalar los árboles, y tuvimos tiempo para música y un chico vino y nos cantó y llevo su atarra y canta muy bien."

"Atarra," Louis pregunta, y Emily asiente y vuelve a meter la paleta a su boca para poder demostrarle.

"La sostiene," pone su dulce de lado, se zafa del agarre de la mano de Louis para poder imitar a alguien sosteniendo una guitarra, y Louis comprende.

"Una guitarra," La corrige, pero Emily sacude su cabeza mientras toma la mano de Louis de nuevo.

"Él dijo que era una atarra," dice segura, Louis se da por vencido encogiendo los hombros.

Ella pasa el resto del camino diciéndole a Louis acerca de la rana que Barney encontró mientras estaban jugando afuera, y lo que Harry les había enseñado sobre las ranas - como tienen a sus bebes en el agua y que a los bebes les crecen piernas y se van saltando, y como cantan cuando se quieren casar, al igual que en Happy Feet. Louis está muy impresionado con la interpretación de Harry acerca del ciclo de vida de una rana, es una forma creativa.

Ellos juegan con el futbol miniatura de Emily afuera en el jardín trasero por un ratito, una de las cosas favoritas de ella, un deleite para Louis, luego Louis deja a Emily llamarle a su mamá para contarle sobre su primer día de escuela mientras él hace la cena. A la mitad de su plato de pasta, las energías de Emily se notan desgastadas, así que Louis pone su plato a un lado y la baja de su asiento booster.

"Vamos, changuito, vamos a que tomes un baño y a meterte en la cama."

Louis deja correr el agua para Emily, luego la mete en la bañera y la sienta para que no se caiga. Ella se empieza a lavar su cabello, pero se da por vencida a la mitad, espuma cayendo por su cuello mientras sus parpados se cierran, así que Louis termina por ella, le acondiciona el cabello y le talla el cuerpo, luego la saca de la bañera.

"Ranas," Emily susurra mientras Louis sostiene una toalla con patos, entonces el la avienta en la tapa del escusado para recogerla más tarde y saca la toalla con ranas para secarla. Ya cambiada en su pijama, Emily estira los brazos hacia Louis, y Louis la levanta en sus brazos. Ella ya está muy grande para ser cargada así, pero su cabeza se acomoda en su hombro inmediatamente y es demasiado dulce cuando esta de este modo, que aunque sus brazos le duelan, Louis no puede decir no. Le acaricia su espalda y canta su canción favorita para dormir mientras camina hacia su habitación, tratando de no pensar en los días en los que ella cabía en el hueco de su brazo derecho.

Su habitación está pintada de un suave, neutral amarillo, paredes forradas de estampas de Winnie the Pooh, y muebles de mimbre blanco. El cuarto es brillante y encantador, con grandes ventanas y cortinas verde claro para combinar con el edredón de Emily, y aún no supera el hecho de que ella duerma en una cama de niña grande, extraña desesperadamente los días cuando ella era suficientemente pequeña como para caber en una cuna.

Sus ojos se abren una vez que Louis la acuesta en la cama y la tapa con las colchas. Murmura, con una voz pesada por el sueño, "¿Papi?"

"Si, amor," Louis murmura, quitándole el cabello húmedo de la cara.

"¿Me puedes leer una historia?"

"Claro que sí." Louis se sienta en el colchón de Emily y escarba entre los libros de la mesita de noche. Están a la mitad del libro de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, pero ella está demasiado soñolienta para poner atención, así que toma El Conejo de Terciopelo. Ella ya está dormida antes de que él llegue a la tercera página.

;;

El resto de la semana pasa en un patrón lento y rápido, lento y rápido; Emily en la escuela, la casa vacía y en silencio, y Emily en la casa, un torbellino de energía y una eterna charla sobre la escuela y Harry. El silencio durante el día no termina de molestarle hasta el viernes, pero después se acostumbra a la rutina. No es algo tan malo, pero a veces se encuentra a sí mismo llamándole a Emily, cuando el silencio ha sido demasiado. Cuando eso pasa, vuelve el mismo sentimiento del primer día, una desesperación por ir a recogerla y traerla a casa, tal vez encerrarla en la casa con él por unos años para que ella no crezca tan rápido.

Está lloviendo cuando va a recoger a Emily el viernes, así que entonces agarra un paraguas, una cosa ridícula, gigante con un color brillante y puntos que Em escogió en el verano. Sus vans están llenos de agua para cuando llega a la escuela, y hacen ruidos en el piso de cemento pulido del pasillo.

Todos los días de esta semana, se ha metido entre la multitud de padres, el cabello de Perrie es como un faro, y ella lo deja pasar con un guiño. Uno de estos días, va a ir y hablar con ella, decide. La clase de Emily siempre está en la hora del círculo cuando Louis llega, la corona de flores en la cabeza de un niño diferente cada vez que entra, y cuando cruza la puerta, le toma un momento darse cuenta que Emily la está usando hoy.

La corona es demasiado grande, está en la parte baja de su cabeza, pero ella luce muy adorable, como una pequeña princesa, Antes de que Louis se de cuenta ya está sacando su teléfono para tomar una foto. Cuando levanta la mirada de su teléfono, nota que Harry lo está mirando. Saluda a Harry con su mano, muerde su labio cuando Harry le sonríe. Es un poco abrumador, lo encantador que es Harry y como se centra en la gente - hasta el punto en el que Louis tiene que luchar para no quedarse platicando con Harry cada mañana después de que deja a Emily. Es solo que ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que él había hablado con alguien tan atractivo, Louis se dice a sí mismo mientras regresa su atención a Emily.

"Y no me gusto cuando Henry trato de tomar una de mis galletas, pero fue bueno cuando Harry lo hizo devolverla." Ella voltea a ver a uno de los niños, una pequeña cosita con cabello rubio pálido que tiene su cabeza agachada y está mirando fijamente a la alfombra, y dice, "Si me hubieras preguntado primero, te hubiera dado una, Henry, me gusta compartir."

El Orgullo llena el pecho de Louis y hace una nota mental para darle helado extra después de la cena está noche. Emily se quita la corona de flores de su cabeza y se la da a Harry, y Louis observa confundido mientras todos se sientan en silencio y Harry se la pone en la cabeza. Luce ridículo, un hombre adulto usando una corona de flores, pero luce adorable, los rizos enredados alrededor de las flores, parecen que estuvieran tejidas en su cabello. Harry sonríe enormemente y dice, "Muy bien, Emily, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte. Puedes ir por tus cosas, tu papá está aquí."

Emily voltea a ver a Louis y lo saluda alegremente antes de ponerse de pie. Louis abre su boca para hablar, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Emily pone sus manos sobre su boca, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. Confundido, Louis voltea a ver a Harry, que dice, "Cuando es la hora del circulo de los sentimientos, solo puedes hablar cuando tienes la corona de los sentimientos puesta."

Apunta hacia su cabeza para indicar el anillo de flores. Louis sacude su cabeza, divertido y le susurra a Emily 'lo siento' antes de apuntar hacia su pupitre. Louis la mira caminar y sacar sus cosas, luego para en medio de la habitación. Los dos voltean para despedirse de la clase, y Harry le avienta un beso a Emily, y dice, "¡Tengan un lindo fin de semana, Louis y Emmy!"

"Lindo pupitre verde," Le dice una vez que están en el pasillo, y él se hinca para doblar las mangas de Emily.

"¡Nosotros los elegimos! ¡Yo elegí el verde porque es mi color favorito y Bella escogió el rosa y el de Poppy es morado! ¿Oye, papi? ¿Voy a ir a la escuela mañana?"

"No, changuito, mañana es sábado. Te quedas en casa el sábado y domingo."

La cara de Emily cae y murmura, "Oh."

Louis trata de no tomar como una ofensa que su hija prefiera pasar el día en la escuela que con él, asi que toma su mano y se dirigen a la puerta.

"Pero, él tío Liam vendrá mañana, y vamos a llevar a Loki al parque, ¿no suena divertido?"

"¿Puedo escalar arboles?"

Louis suspira y dice, "Tal vez, ya veremos"

Las noticias la animaron, empezó a saltar feliz y le dice a Louis todo sobre su día, mientras caminan hacia casa, el paraguas sobre sus cabezas.

;;

Louis está despierto el lunes en la mañana por una pequeña mano acariciando su mejilla. Se queja y se da la vuelta sobre su espalda, abre los ojos para encontrar que todavía esta oscuro afuera, el cielo ni siquiera esta gris con un pre amanecer. Suspira cuando ella acaricia su mejilla y susurra, "¿Papi?

"Em," dice aun modorro. "¿Quees? ¿Qué hora es?"

Voltea para poder ver el reloj, pero solo son unos números rojos y borrosos. Louis busca en la mesa sus anteojos y casi se saca el ojo tratando de ponérselos, luego mira el reloj de nuevo. 5:38am. Voltea para ver a Emily, los lados de los lentes clavándose en la sien. Emily esta acostada en el centro de la cama, pero es demasiado oscuro para ver su expresión. Louis se estira y pone la mano en su cabello, y baja por su frente.

"¿Qué pasa, changuito?"

Ella se arrastra por el colchón, hasta que están compartiendo la misma almohada, y murmura, "¿Es hora de ir a la escuela?"

"No, mi amor," Louis murmura, y toma un mechón de su cabello. "Te puedes ir a dormir, aún falta mucho tiempo hasta que la escuela empiece."

"Pero quiero ir," dice. "Hoy me toca alimentar al Sr, Whiskers."

Louis sonríe adormilado y la acerca hasta su pecho, tararea feliz cuando ella se acomoda debajo de su barbilla automáticamente. Presiona su boca contra su cabeza y dice, "No puedes ir aun, Em, nadie va a estar ahí hasta tres horas después. Vamos a dormirnos, ¿está bien?

"Está bien," Emily dice tranquilamente y se acerca, pone su brazo alrededor de Louis, su mano solo alcanzando la mitad de su espalda. Louis espera hasta que siente los ojos de ella cerrarse, y luego se queda dormido.

La alarma de Louis se apaga a las 7:15, y despierta a Emily murmurando cosas sin sentido en su oído para que las vibraciones de su voz le den cosquillas, luego le da muchos besos en la cara hasta que ella se está riendo y está empujándolo. La carga en su espalda hasta su habitación para que se pueda cepillar los dientes y elegir un atuendo, no se da cuenta cuando ella entra en la cocina quince minutos después usando pantalones de rayas y un suéter floreado. Solo dice, "Hey, niña bonita," y le da un beso en la cabeza y pone un plato de pan tostado en frente de ella, luego toma asiento.

Cuando llegan a la escuela, Emily abraza la pierna de Louis, luego corre hasta su pupitre, bajando la velocidad cuando Harry dice, "¡Emmy, camina por favor!"

"Sabes, es divertido, le dices Emmy," Louis dice mientras camina hacia Harry. "Ella se decía a si misma Emmy hasta que tuvo cuatro, porque no podía pronunciar Emily."

"Oh, ¿sí? Eso es lindo." Harry dice, divertido. Él luce ridículamente bonito esta mañana, su cabello un poco alborotado, probablemente por el fuerte viento, sus mejillas pintadas con un rosa suave. El suéter color crema que está usando solo sirve para hacer sus ojos más verdes, su boca más roja, y sus pantalones son tan ajustados, Louis no está seguro como se los puso el solo. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, él no sabe si Harry se los puso solo. No sabe nada acerca de Harry, en realidad

No se da cuenta que lo está viendo hasta que Harry voltea, una esquina de sus labios formada en una sonrisa. Louis se saca de sus pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza y casi se tropieza con algo cuando da un paso para atrás. Maldice, sin importar que la habitación está llena de niños, y voltea hacia el objeto. Es...

"¿Eso es un bote de reciclaje?"

"Astuta observación," Harry lo molesta. "¿Cómo supiste? Alto, ¿Fue el gran signo de reciclaje impreso en un lado?"

Louis entrecierra sus ojos hacia Harry y saca su lengua, ignora las cosquillas en su estómago ante la encantadora risa de Harry, y dice, "¿No son los niños un poco jóvenes para aprender sobre reciclaje?"

"No lo creo," Harry dice. "Los niños son muy impresionantes, creo que es importante empezar a enseñarles acerca del medio ambiente lo más pronto posible, ¿Sabes?"

Louis suspira.

"¿Voy a tener que empezar a reciclar, no es así?" Harry solo arruga la nariz y sonríe serenamente, y Louis murmura, "Eres una amenaza."

Como lo predijo, cuando llegan a la casa, Emily inmediatamente se pone a buscar un bote para reciclar para poder tirar el papel de su paleta.

"Papi," ella revisa todo cautelosamente, "Harry dijo que estamos salvando el mundo, ciclando."

"Reciclando, changuito. Y lo sé, lose. Ordenare un bote de reciclaje. Por mientras, vamos a poner todo en una bolsa y la ponemos en el bote de reciclaje de la escuela mañana en la mañana. ¿Cómo te parece?"

Al final de la semana, Louis tiene tres diferentes botes en la cocina, además del bote normal, una clave en la pared para no revolverse y un gracias para Harry. Emily esta tan emocionada cuando le dice a Harry el viernes, y Harry luce tan orgulloso, que Louis suspira y suspira, es una mejor persona gracias a su hija de cinco años y su maestro hippie.

Esa tarde, Emily llega a casa con una nota de Harry sobre un viaje en dos semanas y una solicitud de chaperones. Louis piensa sobre pasar unas horas con quince niños de cinco años y considera que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero luego se da cuenta que eso significa pasar unas horas con Harry - y Emily, por supuesto con Emily - y se encuentra a si mismo llenando la solicitud de chaperones y metiéndola en la lonchera de Emily para encontrarla cuando le prepare su lonche el lunes y así no olvidara dársela a Harry.

;;

Después de los profundos gracias de Harry y aseguraciones de que ser chaperón será muy divertido, Louis pasa la semana preparándose psicológicamente para el viaje. Él sabe cómo lidiar con niños, ha mantenido a uno solo, pero él nunca ha tenido que lidiar con quince al mismo tiempo. Hasta en los cumpleaños de Emily han sido relativamente tranquilos, solo unos pocos niños del vecindario y de las lecciones de natación. Lógicamente, él sabe que Harry y otro padre estarán ahí, pero lo escenarios siguen apareciendo en su cabeza en donde se queda cuidando a los niños solo, o pierde uno de ellos, o todos lo odian y no lo escuchan para nada.

Para cuando llega el lunes, Louis esta con un montón de nervios. Despierta a Emily a las 7:15, la deja elegir su atuendo mientras él hace pan tostado, y lo pone en frente de ella cuando está sentada en su asiento booster. Levanta una ceja cuando se da cuenta de que ella está usando su cuarto atuendo naranja - Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía tanta ropa naranja, para ser honesto.

"Oye Em, ¿Qué con todo lo naranja?"

Ella voltea y dice, "Harry dijo que mi rora es naranja."

Louis la mira por un momento, completamente perplejo.

"¿Tu qué?

"Mi _rora_ " repite, sacudiendo las manos alrededor de su cabeza como si eso fuera ayudar a Louis a entender. Eso solo lo confunde aún más. "¡Soy naranja! Tú eres amarillo," Afirma con naturalidad. "Harry me dijo."

"Si tú dices," Louis tararea, desconcertado. Trata de descifrarlo mientras terminan de comer y caminan hacia la escuela, los nervios completamente olvidados en su confusión acerca de la nueva adición de Harry para sus vidas. Cuando llegan suelta la mano de Emily para que ella pueda poner sus cosas en el pupitre, sin embargo, el aún no ha descifrado lo que ella quiso decir con rora. Se acerca con Harry, que está hablando tranquilamente con una mujer, Louis asume que es una madre y la tercera chaperona.

"Buenos días, Louis," Dice Harry alegremente mientras se retira el cabello de su frente. Su suéter es verde oscuro el día de hoy para combinar con sus ojos, y Louis suspira. Es triste, de verdad, como Harry lo reduce de un hombre de 26 años con un niño a un inepto de 12 años con un flechazo escolar. "Esta es Angela, la mamá de Poppy. Ella será chaperona en el acuario con nosotros."

Louis espera hasta que Angela esta distraída para darle un codazo a Harry y preguntar, "Entonces, ¿Alguna idea de por qué mi hija empezó a vestirse como un cono de tráfico?"

Harry se muerde el labio mientras sonríe, y luce tan dulce que Louis presiona la mano en su estómago subconscientemente para intentar reprimir el revoloteo de las mariposas que al parecer se han adueñado de ahí. Patético, honestamente. Harry encoje los hombros y dice, su voz se escucha avergonzada, "Estábamos hablando sobre auras la semana pasada."

"Auras," Louis murmura inexpresivo. Cuando Harry asiente, Louis dice, "Compre tu idea de enseñar niños de cinco años sobre reciclaje, pero no sé si hay una manera de que entiendan auras. Ni siquiera yo entiendo auras."

La expresión de Harry se ilumina y dice, "¡Oh! Tengo un libro sobre auras, te lo prestare. Es fascinante, enserio." Camina hacia su escritorio y saca un libro delgado y se lo pasa a Louis con una sonrisa y un guiño. "El tuyo es amarillo, si querías saber. Fuiste demasiado sencillo de leer."

Louis ladea la cabeza. No está muy seguro si Harry está coqueteando con él, o si solo está siendo serio.

"¿Y qué simboliza un aura amarilla?"

"Diversión, creatividad, alegría especialmente. Emily heredo todo eso de ti, por supuesto, aunque el ella es un poco diferente - audacia y entusiasmo combinados, también. Es obvio, sabes, lo mucho que amas a tu hija. Cuando le sonríes, te salen esas pequeñas arruguitas." Levanta su mano para señalar la esquina de su ojo. "Es encantador."

Louis baja su cabeza mientras se sonroja por el elogio. Él sabe que Harry solo está siendo amable, entonces, dice, "Si, bueno, Em es bastante fácil de amar."

Harry emite un pequeño quejido evasivo, y dice, "Sé que eso es algo obvio, el amor por tu hija, pero algunos padre no lo demuestran muy bien. Es algo lindo de ver. Toma el cumplido, Louis"

Louis se encoje de hombros, luego mira a Harry a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Y de qué color es tu aura, entonces?"

"Verde," responde inmediatamente, y antes de que Louis pregunte, él continua, "Representa el amor por la naturaleza y ser social." Se da cuenta, después, de que no les están poniendo atención a los niños. Le ofrece a Louis una sonrisa tímida y dice, "Oops," luego se aparta para contarlos. Una vez que los niños hayan llegado y tenido unos cuantos minutos de juego. Harry los reúne y los encamina hacia el autobús.

En el acuario, se encuentran con un guía que los lleva por las exposiciones. Louis había tenido la intención de llevar a Emily por años, y cuidando a un grupo de quince niños no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, el acuario es precioso y los niños están encantados. El acuario tiene un pequeño juego para mantenerlos interesados, y a cada uno le dan un folleto con imágenes de diferentes criaturas marinas que tienen que llenar encontrando la estampa correspondiente en las estaciones alrededor del edificio.

Louis camina en las orillas del grupo, en la parte posterior para que Emily no se acuerde de que él está ahí y le ponga atención al guía. Y si se hace un poco para atrás para ir a la par con Harry, nadie tiene que saber. Ellos platican silenciosamente y sin rumbo mientras caminan por el acuario, breves pausas en la conversación cada vez que un niño se aleja, o empieza a haber mucho ruido. Todos son buenos, la mayor parte, sin embargo, fascinados por las ondulantes aguas azules y brillantes destellos de color y entretenidos por las estampas, en forma de tiburones y peces y mantarrayas.

Estan parados en silencio en un tanque de arrecife mientras el guía lo relaciona con cosas como Bob Esponja y Buscando a Nemo para los niños y los deja poner en sus folletos estampas de un pez payaso, cuando Louis nota que Emily no está poniendo atención. Voltea a ver lo que ella está viendo y encuentra a Harry haciéndole caras de pez, los ojos bizcos y las comisuras de sus labios metidas en su boca.

Harry se ve absolutamente ridículo, y Louis se cubre la boca con su mano para no dejar escapar una risa. La cabeza de Harry voltea al escuchar el ruido, y sacude la cabeza y cubre su cara con las manos avergonzado. Louis espera hasta que todos hayan caminado y se va a la parte trasera del grupo otra vez, empareja sus pasos con los de Harry y le da un codazo en las costillas.

"Por favor, no," Harry gruñe. "Se supone que nadie vería eso."

Louis sonríe y lo pica de nuevo, esta vez con las puntas de los dedos para que Harry se ría y se retuerza.

"Sabes, eres demasiado raro, Harry Styles." La mirada que le da Harry es monótona, pero Louis solo se ríe y continua, "Pero eres un muy buen maestro, Emily no deja de hablar sobre ti. El sábado me pregunto si podías ir y jugar con ella."

"Oh Dios," Harry ríe. "¿Eso significa que no estoy siendo lo suficientemente autoritario?"

Louis se encoje de hombros.

"Está aprendiendo demasiado, si eso ayuda. Me siento con ella y trabajamos en su tarea de ortografía todas las noches, ha llegado hasta la 'g'. Me pregunto si podía tener un hámster de mascota, porque se divirtió mucho alimentando al Sr. Whiskers la semana pasada, y si olvido reciclar algo, me sermonea." Voltea a ver a Harry. "Mi hija de 5 años me da sermones sobre reciclaje. Así que, ya sabes. Gracias por eso."

Se van para atrás cuando el guía detiene a los niños en otro tanque, y Louis ve atentamente como Harry arrastra el pie contra la alfombra, las manos detrás de su espalda. Harry se aclara la garganta y luego mira a Louis a través de su flequillo, mirada oscura en la tenue iluminación del acuario.

"Perdóname si me estoy sobrepasando, pero Emmy nunca habla demasiado de su mamá, y una vez menciono sobre ir a ¿visitarla?"

Algo como nervios aparecen en el estómago de Louis ante la inesperada pregunta, y se rasca la nuca mientras considera que es y que no es apropiado decirle al maestro de tu hija, sin importar lo mucho que quieras follarlos. Al final, se decide por algo, "Teníamos diferentes intereses." Se encoje de hombros torpemente. "Ella es una compradora para una cadena de pequeñas boutiques y es fuera de la ciudad la mayoría de las veces, entonces encargarme de Emily era la opción correcta."

"Debió haber sido difícil," Harry murmura, y Louis lo observa durante un momento, aliviado cuando no ve lastima en el rostro de Harry. Lástima es la última cosa que quiere. Él ama su vida, ama a su hija, y aunque se siente solo a veces sin ningún otro adulto alrededor, no la negociaría por ninguna otra cosa en todo el mundo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido así?"

"Tres años. Mi mamá y mi mejor amigo me ayudaron demasiado," Louis dice tranquilo. "Pero salí adelante yo solo la mayor parte del camino." Voltea a ver a los niños, buscando a Emily en el grupo. La ve en el frente, su largo cabello café recogido en una trenza que paso tres años perfeccionando. "Creo que lo he hecho bien."

Se asusta un poco cuando siente una mano en el codo, voltea a ver a Harry. Harry lo mira con grandes y sinceros ojos, y su voz es grave cuando dice, "Lo has hecho más que bien, Louis. Honestamente, Emily es asombrosa."

"Oh," Louis susurra, un poco abrumado por la intensidad de los ojos de Harry y la convicción de su voz. "Gracias."

"De nada," Harry murmura, y deja ir el brazo de Louis, le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. Se acerca y se asoma por el hombro de Louis, y la extraña tensión que había entre ellos desaparece, aflojando el pecho de Louis permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. "No dudes de ti mismo, Lou. Tienes una excelente hija. Ahora vamos a seguir a la guía para terminar este tour y que los niños puedan comer. Necesitamos volver a la escuela para cuarto a las once así nos queda tiempo para un poco de yoga antes de su siesta."

;;

Louis está a medio camino de la escuela de Emily el viernes cuando recuerda que Eleanor la recogerá para llevársela el fin de semana. Le dejo una bolsa con su changuito de peluche y un par de suéteres naranjas en la oficina principal para que Eleanor la tomara en su camino a la salida, para que no tuvieran que detenerse en la casa. Es más fácil para los dos cuando Emily no le tiene que decir adiós a él.

Regresa a la casa, molesto con si mismo por olvidarlo. Ya termino su trabajo de la semana, tiene su caja del cable programada para grabar todos los juegos importantes del fin de semana, y ya limpio la casa, y aún quedan cuatro horas hasta que Liam lo recoja para ir al antro. Decepcionado con su eficiencia, por primera vez, Louis saca su teléfono del bolsillo y le manda a Liam un texto, preguntándole si puede recogerlo más temprano para no volverse loco gracias a su aburrimiento.

Han sido casi tres meses desde que él y Liam tuvieron una noche de chicos, una que no los involucrara acampando en su sofá con una cerveza mientras Emily duerme en la habitación de al lado, y Louis está preparado para esto. Se toma su tiempo arreglándose con una larga ducha, se afeita por primera vez en una semana, luego elige sus pantalones más ajustados. Se tiene que acostar en su cama para abrochárselos, pero vale la pena cuando estira el cuello para poder ver su trasero en el espejo.

Decide sacrificar la comodidad por la moda y saca un delgado suéter tejido que no hará nada para bloquear el viento fresco del otoño, pero enmarca su clavícula y abraza sus caderas perfectamente. Esta acabando de peinar su cabello cuando escucha que Liam toca la puerta, y se pone sus Vans y toma su chaqueta mientras camina hacia la salida.

El antro aún no está lleno de gente cuando él y Liam entran, aunque es ruidoso, y es fácil encontrar un asiento fuera de la barra donde pueden ordenar comida y bebidas y conversar si tener que gritar entre la multitud. Louis camina hacia la montaña de papas y la cerveza cuando escucha a alguien decir, "¡Louis Tomlinson!"

Le toma un momento darse cuenta que Liam no es él que hablo, y cuando mira a su alrededor, ve a Harry caminando hacia él. Harry, que esta vestido con sus típicos pantalones ajustados, pero en vez de sus suéteres conservadores que lleva a la escuela, tiene puesta una camisa abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, mostrando una suave extensión de piel y una colección de tatuajes que Louis nunca había visto antes. Y le va a responder a Harry, lo hará. Una vez que recupere el poder de la palabra, ya que se ha tragado su lengua.

Está apunto de decir hola cuando escucha a alguien más decir, "¡Louis!" Y cuando estira su cuello, ve a Zayn el maestro de artes detrás de Harry con un chico rubio que Louis reconoce vagamente de la escuela.

Encuentra su lengua justo cuando los tres se detienen a un lado de su mesa, parpadea y dice, "Hola Harry, Zayn, persona que nunca he visto antes."

"Soy Niall," El chico rubio agrega, y Louis había escuchado su nombre antes, piensa.

"¡Oh!" Señala a Niall. "¡Tú eres el maestro de música!"

"Eso es correcto," Niall dice, diversión colorea su rostro. "¿Creo que eso significa que tienes un niño en la escuela?" Mira a Harry, luego dice, "¿Un niño en la clase de Harry?"

"Emily," Harry agrega, y no ha quitado los ojos de Louis desde que lo vio.

Está haciendo que Louis se retuerza en su asiento, la manera en la que Harry lo está viendo, ojos brillantes a pesar de la luz tenue del bar. Patea a Liam debajo de la mesa desesperado por una distracción, y Liam maldice en voz baja, luego saca su mano y dice, "Hola, soy Liam."

Louis va a matar a Liam, lo hará. No quiere nada más que regresar a su mesa y estrangularlo en ese mismo momento, pero no puede, porque su mesa está repleta de chicos. Louis se ríe de sí mismo mientras lava sus manos y se arregla su cabello en el espejo. Eso no es algo que le haya molestado antes, excepto que uno de esos chicos es el maestro de su hija, quien es aparentemente un borracho que no puede mantener sus manos para sí mismo, y que continúa viendo a Louis como si lo quisiera devorar. Louis ya lleva tres cervezas, pero no esta tan borracho para esto.

No está lo suficientemente borracho para la forma en la que Harry continua presionando contra él, a pesar de que queda mucho espacio en el sillón. No está lo suficientemente borracho para la forma en la que Harry continua inclinándose sobre la mesa, en la forma en la que su camisa se abre, dándole a Louis y a todos los demás en el bar una visión clara de la maldita _mariposa_ tatuada en su estómago, y esta obviamente no lo suficiente borracho para la forma en la que el alcohol convierte los ojos de Harry llorosos y sus labios de un rojo pecaminoso, la forma en la que su boca luce cuando esta alrededor del cuello de la botella, la forma en la que está radiando calor como un horno y huele a navidad.

Louis suspira y se regaña a si mismo mientras estira su suéter debajo de sus caderas. Él puede hacer esto. Puede resistir el dibujo de Harry Styles, porque es un responsable, adulto maduro, y por lo mucho que quiera esos labios cereza envueltos alrededor de él, quiera enredar sus dedos en ese lio de cabello y trazar esos ridículos tatuajes con su lengua, no quiere el maestro favorito de su hija despedido.

Cuando Louis decide volver a la mesa, hay una bebida fresca en frente de su asiento - una que definitivamente no es una cerveza -y Harry esta medio acostado sobre la mesa con sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Zayn mientras hablan. Louis no esta seguro porque siente que es necesario, pero a medida que se sienta en el sillon, obtiene un vistazo de la espalda baja de Harry donde su camisa se sube. Y mientras habia estado bastante seguro de que no habia manera de que se pudiera poner esos pantalones con algo abajo, ahora esta 98% seguro de que Harry no esta usando ropa interior. Estira la mano para alcanzar el toxico martini verde y toma un gran trago, saboreando la quemadura en su pecho mientras baja la copa.

Harry se recarga en el sillón y pone su brazo en la parte superior, voltea hacia Louis con una sonrisa y dice, "¿Te gusto tu Martini? No estaba seguro de que sabor pedir, pero Liam dijo que manzana estaba bien."

Louis asiente, la combinación de cerveza y vodka nadando felizmente a través de sus venas, y se inclina un poco hacia Harry y dice, "Eres una muy buena persona, Harry Styles."

La cara de Harry se ilumina al escuchar eso, y se sientan ahí viéndose el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Harry se inclina todavía más y susurra, "Tú tienes bonitos ojos."

"Tú eres lindo," Louis deja escapar, y Zayn y Niall se echan a reír, sacando a Louis eficazmente de la atracción magnética de los ojos de Harry. Se hace para atrás un poco, por lo que no está recargado en el brazo de Harry, y pone sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, y luego mira a Liam culpándolo por dejarlo admitir eso. Todo esto es culpa de Liam, hasta el último pedazo de eso, por invitar a Harry, Zayn, y Niall a sentarse con ellos.

Trata de mantener una pequeña distancia entre él y Harry por el resto de la noche, se involucra en la conversación de Zayn, Niall y Liam tanto como sea posible para evitar más momentos íntimos con Harry, pero termina teniéndolos de todas formas. Lleva tres cerveza y dos y medio martinis cuando se da cuenta que Harry está bebiendo daiquiris. Daiquiris.Tiene dos copas con solo una mancha rosa en el fondo, y dos que todavía estan medio llenas, y por alguna inexplicable razón, tiene los dos popotes de las dos daiquiris en su boca, esta tomando las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Sabes," Dice Liam, "El azúcar de esas bebidas te va a enfermar."

Harry encoje los hombros mientras sorbe de su aguanieve, ojos muy abiertos mientras mira a Liam. Cuando se endereza, sus labios se tiñen de un rojo aun más oscuro justo en el centro, y cuando se da golpecitos en su pecho con su mano, guiñe, y dice, "Soy un niño grande. Y he sido maestro de primer año desde hace dos años, puedo soportar mucha azúcar."

Su mano aun sigue ahi, y Louis se distrae por el hecho de que, desde el talón de su palma hasta la yema de su dedo casi abarca todo el ancho de su pecho. Sin pensarlo, estira la mano y toma la muñeca de Harry, y la pone en la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. Jesús, sus manos son gigantes. Como garras de oso o algo así, piensa Louis. Alinea sus palmas, presiona su propia mano hacia abajo sobre la de Harry, y suspira. Posiblemente se ve muy delicado a un lado de Harry. No esta seguro si sentirse castrado o caliente, honestamente, porque cuando se pone a pensar en todas las cosas que esas manos podrían hacer...

No. Agita su cabeza y empuja la mano de Harry, ignora la cara de confusion que Harry esta poniendo mientras le da el ultimo trago a su martini. No más bebidas, no más caricias, no más Harry, Louis se dice a si mismo. Excepto que una mesera lleva otra ronda de bebidas, a pesar de que nadie le dijo que lo hiciera, y bien. Sería una grosería no tomarse un cocktail que el cantinero tomo tiempo para hacer, especialmente cuando luce tan bonito, las luces tenues de la barra reflejan la copa y la cereza cuidadosamente acomodada en la superficie. Él solo esta siendo amable bebiendola. Cortes, incluso. ¿Verdad?

;;

Louis despierta con un grito ahogado y un suspiro. Se encuentra en la cama respirando por la boca hasta que la habitación deja de girar, después se sienta tan despacio como sea posible. Su abdomen protesta al movimiento, pero su estómago y su cabeza se quejan más fuerte. A Louis no le gustaría lavar sus sabanas y orear su colchón hoy.

Se sienta ahí con su cabeza en las manos, tratando desesperadamente de aliviar la palpitación masajeando sus sienes mientras trata de recordar lo que paso anoche. Bebió demasiado, eso es seguro - aproximadamente cuatro martinis de manzana, cortesía de Harry Styles, y joder. Está completamente seguro - esto no mejora las cosas - que le dijo anoche a Harry que él piensa que es lindo. También vagamente recuerda tomar la mano de Harry por un momento, pero después de eso todo es borroso.

Louis vuelve a la realidad y solo está sentado ahí, viendo hacía su reflexión en la televisión y deseando su muerte, cuando escucha un ruido y se da cuenta que no está solo en la cama. Oh no. Cierra sus ojos y reza silenciosamente antes de voltear la cabeza, y exhala cuando ve que solo es Liam.

"Liam," susurra, y luego se inclina lentamente para poder tocar la mejilla de Liam. "Liam, despierta. Despierta, Liam."

Liam avienta su mano, pero abre un ojo para poder ver a Louis y gruñe, "Qué."

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

Liam suspira y se sienta, talla sus ojos, luego dice, "Harry te cargo." Louis gime, mortificación en su garganta. "Después de que le preguntaste si quería pasar la noche."

"Jodete, no lo hice," Louis suspira y se relaja cuando Liam se ríe.

"No, no lo hiciste. Pero si te cargo, aunque yo me ofrecí para hacerlo. Estoy un poco impresionado de que no te dejo caer."

"Oh, Dios," Louis gime mientras echa su cabeza entre sus manos. "Él probablemente piensa que soy un terrible padre."

"No piensa eso," reprende Liam. "Especialmente desde que él estaba completamente enojado con sí mismo. Le dije que esos daiquiris le harían mal." Liam chasquea su lengua en reproche, luego voltea hacia Louis. "Ahora hazme el desayuno, yo te cuide anoche."

Louis solo lo mira hasta que suspira y se mete entre las cobijas, y se enrolla entre ellas.

"Bien. Iré a la panadería, tu haz el té."

Louis tiene su mejilla recargada en la encimera de granito mientras la tetera hierve y espera a que los tres paracetamoles que tomo en seco hagan efecto, cuando su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de sus pants. Abre un mensaje de un contacto guardado como 'haryr ♥♥♥,' y Louis desesperadamente espera que Harry no lo haya visto anotar eso anoche. Dios.

_Anoche fue divertido ;)))) xx_

Louis agacha la cabeza y gruñe. Una vez que la tetera haya hervido, toma un minuto para poner el té a remojar, luego toma su teléfono y escribe, 'Mi hígado no está de acuerdo contigo." Piensa por un momento, luego decide, por qué no, agregar un 'x,' y presionar enviar. En menos de un minuto su teléfono vibra de nuevo.

_Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez? xx_

Louis ignora la forma en la que su estómago se encoje, _'Si, les dejare saber cuándo Liam y yo tengamos otra noche de chicos x.'_ Eso. Se las arregló para mantenerlo simple y amistoso y no sugestivo para nada. Louis se acaricia la parte posterior, luego escucha la puerta abrirse y Liam dice, "Estoy de vuelta, ¿dónde está mi té?"

"Dios mío, eres peor que tener una esposa, en serio," Louis contesta, luego lanza su teléfono en un cajón antes de tomar las tazas hacia la mesa de la cocina. Hay varias cosas que son más importantes en la vida de Louis que el té y el pan fresco, y es definitivamente no dejar que Harry se convierta en una de ellas.

;;

Louis maneja hacer un trabajo espectacular de no coquetear con Harry por las siguientes semanas, si él dice eso.

Está bien, tal vez no es un trabajo _espectacular_ , de por sí, pero se las maneja para mantener los mensajes en un mínimo - aunque de alguna manera se convierte en una llamada de tres horas la noche del miércoles, donde aprende cada detalle de la vida de Harry, así que. Y en realidad, ni siquiera está seguro de cómo pasa. Solo había terminado de poner a Emily en la cama y estaba listo para meterse al baño, tenía su camisa y sus pants tirados en el suelo y un pulgar enganchado en el elástico de su ropa interior, cuando su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo, 'haryr ♥♥♥' iluminando la pantalla. (Probablemente debería cambiar eso, piensa mientras acepta la llamada.)

Empieza algo incomoda, llena de holas y demasiados formales '¿Cómo estás?' pero pone a Louis acurrucado alrededor de la almohada de su cama, sonriendo mientras Harry habla en su oído acerca de cómo su hermana solía vestirlo en su ropa para poder hacer desfiles de moda para su mamá y su padrastro. Llegan a un punto de calma en la conversación justo después de la media noche, el reloj de Louis parpadeando 11:57 en él, y Louis bosteza en su palma, murmura, "¿Oye, Haz? ¿Por qué me llamaste, de todos modos?"

"Oh. Erm." Hay una pausa incomoda, y Louis tiene que cerrar los ojos frente a la ola de inmensa bondad. "Bueno, yo estaba solo. ¿Quería que supieras que la próxima semana es el turno de Emily de llevarse el hámster del salón a casa?"

Louis muerde su labio alrededor de una sonrisa y tiene que resistir la tentación de solo enterrar la cara en la almohada y gritar, dice en la voz más tranquila, "¿Me estás preguntando si es por eso que llamaste?"

Escucha a Harry resoplar por la línea, una fuerte carcajada y luego dice, "No. No, te estoy diciendo."

"Bien," Louis rie. "Tomo nota. Hare un espacio para eso en su dormitorio."

"Oh, tu no quieres hacer eso," Harry dice. "Los hámsteres son nocturnos, la podría mantener despierta toda la noche, corriendo en su rueda."

Louis frunce el ceño mientras le pone la funda a su almohada.

"¿Quién quisiera una mascota nocturna?"

Harry solo tararea, y se sientan ahí en un silencio cómodo durante unos minutos, hasta que Louis no puede ocultar otro bostezo y Harry dice, con voz suave, "Es tarde. Deberías ir a dormir, Lou."

"Tú también. Haz tenido un día más ocupado que yo," Louis murmura, pero Harry solo tararea quedito. "Buenas noches, Haz."

"Noches, Lou. Duerme bien."

Louis espera hasta que Harry cuelga, luego se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, aún 'haryr ♥♥♥' parpadeando en la pantalla. No puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en sus labios mientras desliza el dedo sobre su nombre. Solo lo dejara así por unos días más. Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

Así que sí, el límite de texto tal vez no tenga repercusiones, al final. Está casi seguro, como sea, aún tiene muchas expresiones faciales decentes, así que sabe que no le está haciendo ojitos al maestro de su hija cuando la vaya a dejar en la mañana. Probablemente.

El tercer fin de semana de noviembre, Emily lleva al Sr. Whiskers a la casa. Louis despeja el espacio en el centro de entretenimiento de la sala y mentalmente se prepara para lo que vendrá una vez que lo devuelvan. Se reúsa a tener roedores como mascotas, y ningún puchero de Emily lo hará cambiar de opinión.

"Tendremos este animal por tres días, ¿Por qué viene con tantas cosas?" Louis se queja mientras instala la jaula del hámster abajo en el estante y deja caer la bolsa que Harry le dio en el piso.

"Sr. Whiskers," Emily lo corrige, y ella brinca en sus puntas para poder meter los dedos entre los barrotes de la jaula y moverlos hacia él. Louis observa al hámster sacar su cabeza del iglú de plástico y caminar sobre las virutas de madera para oler los dedos de Emily. "¿Lo puedes sacar, papi? Lo quiero cargar."

"¿Cómo puedes saber que es un niño?," Louis dice mientras abre la puerta y la empuja para arriba. Es una cosa pequeña que cabe en la palma de su mano, pelaje sobresaliendo entre los dedos de Louis mientras lo cubre con sus manos para que no intente saltar o algo. Eso es todo lo que necesita, matar a la mascota del salón de su hija. Mientras se lo pasa a Emily, puede ver la parte interior y murmura, "Jesús. Bueno, yo pregunte."

Después de preguntarle a Emily que se sentara y poner orden en el asunto, saca su teléfono y abre un mensaje para Harry, escribe, _'¿Sabías que los hámsteres tienen bolas del mismo tamaño que las de los humanos?'_ Duda por un momento, no cien por ciento seguro, de que eso sea apropiado mandárselo al maestro de tu hija, con quien definitivamente no se quiere acostar y que intenta no considerarlo siquiera un amigo. Los límites son importantes.

Oprime mandar de todas formas, porque la cosa de las bolas es gracioso y está un poco asombrado, y Louis no está seguro si Liam ha visto un hámster antes, así que probablemente no entendería el asombro de Louis. Harry tiene que ver esa cosa todos los días, de todas formas, así que entenderá. Louis se ahoga cuando ve la respuesta de Harry.

_Lo sé, ¿Es raro que este celoso de lo bien dotado que esta un roedor?_

Ahorita sería probablemente un buen tiempo para dar un paso atrás de... lo que sea que tenga con Harry, Louis piensa. La cosa es que, ha tratado mantenerlo profesional, porque no ha estado en una relación desde que él y Eleanor se divorciaron, y no está seguro de estar listo. Además, Harry es el maestro de Emily, y hay reglas para este tipo de cosas. Él no se ha rebajado lo suficiente para comprobar el reglamento oficial de la escuela, pero ha tenido un par de sustos.

El problema es que Harry hace jodidamente difícil mantenerse profesional. Se ha dado cuenta a lo largo de los últimos dos meses que Harry es naturalmente una persona coqueta, pero ha visto a Harry alrededor de otros padres incluso alrededor de Zayn y Niall. Louis sabe que Harry es diferente alrededor de él, puede ver que su sonrisa crece y sus ojos brillan y cuando se para tan solo un poco cerca, se siente bien.

Así que en lugar de dar marcha atrás, en vez de apagar su celular, o decirle a Harry que sí, que es raro, y dejarlo hasta ahí, Louis se encuentra escribiendo, _'Vamos, amigo, he visto el tamaño de tus manos y de tus pies, no estás haciendo tonto a nadie.'_ Oprime enviar antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, luego mete su teléfono entre los cojines del sillón y devuelve su atención a Emily y al Sr. Whiskers.

;;

El sábado, Louis deja a Emily poner al Sr. Whiskers en su bola para hámsteres. Prepara un poco de palomitas y pone Enredados en la tele, y se sientan acurrucados en el sillón, ven la película y ven al hámster dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Emily se ríe cada vez que el choca en algún mueble, y en un momento, Louis tiene que rescatar al Sr. Whiskers cuando se queda atorado entre la orilla del centro de entretenimiento y una enorme jardinera que la mamá de Louis le dio como regalo de bienvenida, con un ficus que honestamente ha tenido días mejores.

Él lleva a Emily a la casa de Liam para una barbacoa esa noche, complacido cuando ella sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas persiguiendo a Loki por el patio. Se queda dormida en el momento en el que él abrocha su cinto de seguridad, y una vez que la lleva a la cama, se mete en la de él sin siquiera molestarse en lavar el olor a humo de su cabello primero.

Louis no se da cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente que nunca pusieron al Sr. Whiskers de vuelta en su jaula. Pavor arrastrando desde su columna mientras camina de puntillas por el pasillo, determinado a no despertar a Emily, por si acaso. Se encuentra la bola del hámster atorada entre el ficus y el mueble de nuevo, y maldice en voz baja cuando se asoma y hámster no se mueve. Por supuesto. Louis tenía que matar a la mascota de la clase. Regresa a su habitación para agarrar su teléfono, llama a Liam y le ruega que venga a cuidar a Emily por una hora mientras él compra un remplazo.

"Liam, por favor, ya sé que son como las ocho de la mañana, pero mate a su jodida mascota, ¡tengo que ir a conseguir una nueva antes de que se despierte!"

"Louis," Liam lloriquea. "¿Qué pasa si ella se despierta mientras tú no estás? ¡No sabré que decirle! Solo mándame una fotografía de la maldita cosa y yo le consigo una nueva. Incluso me vestiré en este momento."

Louis escucha ruidos a través de la línea, y luego nada, seguido de un montón de maldiciones.

"Me la debes," Liam dice en el teléfono un momento después. "Algo grande."

"Si, absolutamente," Louis balbucea. "Lo que sea, lo prometo, solo por favor consigue uno que luzca igual, y hazlo rápido."

Por mucho que le de asco, Louis abre la bola del hámster y le saca una foto al pobre para mandársela a Liam. No está muy seguro de que hacer en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Lo tira a la basura? ¿Lo entierra en el patio? ¿Lo arroja al inodoro?

Al final, toma una caja de zapatos del fondo de su closet y echa al hámster ahí, asqueado cuando su cuerpo golpea el fondo de la caja, lo envuelve en una bolsa de la basura y lo pone a un lado de la puerta trasera hasta que pueda decidir qué hacer con el animal. Liam aparece veinte jodidos y tensos minutos después, y ponen al nuevo hámster en la jaula del Sr. Whiskers tan rápido como sea posible, luego se deshacen de la pequeña caja que les dieron en la tienda de mascotas.

"Joder," Louis exhala aire cuando escucha movimientos provenientes de la habitación de Emily. Se lanza encima de Liam para abrazarlo y murmura, "Gracias. Me has salvado la vida."

"Por supuesto," Liam ríe, abrazando a Louis fuerte. "¿Qué le vas a decir a Harry, de todas formas?"

Louis se aleja, el pánico llegando de nuevo.

"¿Crees que tenga que decirle? ¿No tengo que, verdad? Digo, ya me ha visto borracho hasta el culo, y pude haberle dicho accidentalmente que tiene un pene gigante el viernes, no sé si -"

Es interrumpido por una carcajada, y frunce el ceño hacia Liam mientras lo empuja.

"Va a pensar que soy un mal padre," Louis se queja, pero Liam lo toma de los hombros y los sacude.

"Louis, él no va a pensar que eres un mal padre. Él va a pensar que tú eres _honesto_ , y probablemente que eres joven y soltero y que Emily no estaba el fin de semana, así que tu tuviste un poco de diversión bien merecida. Realmente no sé qué decir acerca del pene, para ser honesto, pero apuesto a que estaba complacido. Eres apuesto y soltero, él es apuesto y soltero, él aparentemente tiene un pene gigante, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"El problema," Dice Louis, "Es que él es el maestro de Emily y hay _reglas_. Además, acabo de matar a su puto hámster." Él suspira. "Y tener pareja cuando tienes un niño es... complicado. No quiero volver loca a Em."

Se escuchan pasos detras de ellos, y luego Liam se aparta de Louis y dice, "¡Hey, Em!"

Emily se ríe con deleite cuando Liam se acerca a ella y la eleva en sus brazos para poder darle besos en toda la cara.

"¡Tío Liam! ¿Papi y tú tuvieron una pijamada?"

"No," Liam ríe. Le envía a Louis una mirada mordaz, y dice, "Vine por ustedes para ir a comer unas donas e ir al parque. Papi dice que te dejara escalar los arboles conmigo."

Toda la gratitud y afecto que tenía por Liam, desvanece en ese momento. Louis mira a Liam, tratando de transmitir lo disgustado que está a través de sus ojos. _Traidor_ , murmura, pero Liam se encoje de hombros y planta un beso en la frente de Emily antes de bajarla.

"Ve a vestirte, Em, ¡Vamos!"

El momento en el que Emily abandona la habitación, Louis dice, "Eres el peor amigo en todo el mundo, Liam Payne. Si mi hija se cae y se rompe su brazo o, su _cabeza_ , será tu culpa."

"Relájate, Lou, no la dejare caer, ¿Quién crees que soy?" Se da la vuelta para ir a ayudar a Emily a elegir un atuendo, pero hace una pausa para poder mirar a Louis, una ceja levantada intencionalmente. "Y oye, tal vez mientras nosotros estamos trepando árboles, tu puedes llamar a Harry y decirle sobre tu-ya-sabes-que. Tal vez incluso otras cosas."

Le sonríe a Louis, y desaparece por la puerta. Louis gime y frota sus manos sobre su cara. Que mierda ha resultado ser este domingo. Y solamente son las... sostiene su celular a la altura de su cara para checar la hora. 9:30 de la mañana. Genial.

;;

"Wow, Lou, despacio."

Louis se sienta en una banca y recuesta su cabeza entre sus rodillas. "Lo siento," murmura en el teléfono. "No soy un mal padre, lo prometo. Nunca he dejado a Emily en el carro, o en una tienda, o en el parque. Me distraje con la versión en caricatura de Zachary Levi, ¿Quién iba a saber que las caricaturas podían ser tan atractivas?" Esta balbuceando "Estoy balbuceando, oh Dios, por favor detenme."

Harry ríe, y el sonido se expande por la espalda de Louis y le pone la piel de gallina por todos los brazos. Es grave, ronca y está teñida por la estática, y Louis siente su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse.

"Louis, he tenido que remplazar ese hámster tres veces en los pasados dos años. ¿Qué hiciste con el?"

Louis suspira y frota su frente contra su rodilla, murmura, "Esta en una caja en mi patio trasero. Liam compro un nuevo hámster, Emily no tiene idea."

"Bueno, ¿Puedes llevarlo a la escuela mañana? Le diré a Niall que me ayude a enterrarlo en el jardín de ahí."

La culpa oprime el pecho de Louis, y se encuentra a si mismo diciendo, "No molestes a Niall, yo te ayudo. ¿A qué hora lo llevo?"

Harry tararea, y dice, "10:30 estaría bien. Zayn tiene a los niños para artes hasta las 11:15."

Louis suspira, luego levanta la cabeza para checar a Liam y Emily. Liam está parado bajo un árbol torcido mientras Emily se balancea entre las ramas como un mono, su cara se ilumina por cualquier cosa que Liam le diga.

"Puedo llegar a las 10:30," Louis responde después de mirarlos por un rato. "Te veo mañana, Harry."

"Está bien, se escucha bien. Oye, y ¿Louis?" Louis se congela y presiona el teléfono contra su oído, tan fuerte que la orilla se marca en su piel. "No te preocupes por eso, ¿Si? Solo es un hámster. Ellos mueren, y eso no se refleja en tu habilidad como padre, lo prometo."

Louis cierra sus ojos frente una ola de gratitud y adoración que brota de su pecho, tiene que tragar un repentino nudo en la garganta antes de decir, "Gracias, Haz. Significa mucho."

;;

Cuando Louis deja a Emily en la escuela la mañana del lunes, se sonroja con vergüenza en el momento en el que descubre que Harry lo mira. Trata de escapar para no hablar con Harry como usualmente lo hace, pero luego recuerda que tiene que darle al impostor Sr. Whiskers y todas sus cosas.

"Buenos días," murmura, la jaula apretada con sus manos como si fuera un salvavidas. Emily ya está sentada en su mesa, con ganas de jugar con sus amigos y de no ponerle atención. Extrañamente, a Louis no le importa mucho esta mañana, desesperado de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, aunque él sabe que tiene que volver en dos horas de todas formas.

"Hola," Harry dice alegremente, y toma la jaula con sus manos, luego la acerca a su cara para poder ver por dentro. "¿Cómo está el Sr. Whiskers esta mañana?"

El rubor de Louis se profundiza, y lleva sus manos a sus bolsillos y dice, "golpe bajo, Haz."

"Oh, no, Louis, eso no es -" Harry hace una pausa para poner la jaula de vuelta en el estante, luego se da la vuelta para agarrar la muñeca de Louis. Cuando Louis voltea para arriba, Harry lo está viendo con ojos grandes y atentos. "No quise decirlo de esa manera, vamos."

"No, lo sé," Louis suspira. Saca una mano de su bolsillo para poder rascarse la barba de dos días.

"Oye, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas después de enterrar al hámster y comes algo con Niall y Zayn, y luego hacemos yoga pre-siesta? Luces como si lo necesitaras."

Louis levanta una ceja y dice rotundamente, "Yo. Haciendo yoga. Con un montón de niños de cinco años."

"Si," Harry se encoje de hombros. "Yo lo hago todos los días, es muy relajante. Y los niños son muy tiernos cuando lo hacen."

Louis observa como el Sr. Whiskers da su quinta vuelta en la rueda mientras se muerde el interior de su cachete por un momento, luego suspira.

"De acuerdo, bien. Pero si me dices que 'relaje mi yo interior,' o algo sí, me voy."

Harry se ríe y aprieta la muñeca de Louis, luego dice, "Lou, hago yoga con _niños de cinco años_. Practicamos cosas como pararnos como pájaros y balancearnos como flores en la pradera."

"De acuerdo," Louis murmura. "Bueno, te veo en unas horas."

Harry lo acompaña hasta la puerta. Sus ojos son brillantes como la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, los tenues extremos de sus rizos ribeteados en oro, y Louis tiene que contener otro suspiro. Ni siquiera puede burlarse de Harry por ser un hippie nunca más, él es tan _encantador_. Louis tiene que dar un paso atrás antes de cometer una estupidez, como besar a Harry en su estúpida mejilla con hoyuelos, trata de no mirar hacia atrás mientras sale de la habitación.

;;

Cargar a un hámster muerto en una bolsa de basura se siente más raro de lo que Louis esperaba, y esperaba que fuera jodidamente raro. Siente como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si se estuviera preparando para esconder un cadáver y está haciendo a Harry su cómplice. Lo cual es ridículo, los hámsteres mueren todos los días, y nadie nunca se ha ido a la cárcel por matar a un roedor. O al menos eso cree.

El pasillo de la escuela esta desierto y todas las puertas de los salones están cerradas, las suelas de los Vans de Louis rechinando en el suelo de cemento pulido mientras camina por el. No está acostumbrado a que la escuela se vea así, y Louis casi camina justo enfrente del salón de Emily, y solamente se da cuenta porque ve una masa de rizos cafés por la pequeña ventana. Solo tiene que esperar por un par de minutos, se recarga en la pared con la bolsa de basura colgando de su mano, antes de que la puerta se abra y Harry salga apretado a través de una brecha.

"Hola," Dice mientras cierra la puerta. "Por fin. Los niños están extra ruidosos, creo que el yoga será bueno el día de hoy."

Louis no responde, solo toma un momento para mirar a Harry. Se ve un poco cansado, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal y el cuello de su suéter jalado para un lado de manera que una ala de uno de sus tatuajes de pájaro es visible, pero sus ojos siguen brillantes y sonríe cuando cacha a Louis mirándolo, inclina su cabeza hacia la parte trasera de la escuela y dice, "¿Vamos?"

Harry hace una parada en una puerta, la abre para revelar un lio de escobas y un pulidor de pisos gigante. Hay una cubeta llena de herramientas de jardinería en la esquina, y Harry toma una pala, luego cierra la puerta y dirige a Louis hacia la puerta del patio. Finalmente llego el invierno, al parecer. Está helado, lo suficiente como para que Louis exhale humo por su boca y el cielo es un blanco cegador, pesado con la amenaza de la nieve.

La propiedad de la escuela es bastante grande, y el patio es espacioso, con un pequeño jardín para los niños para que jueguen futbol o juegos de pelota, una caja con arena llena de juguetes y dos columpios. Hay un pequeño grupo de árboles en la esquina, con ramas desnudas y estirándose hacia el cielo como patas de araña. Una línea de arbustos al lado del edificio, y Harry lleva a Louis hasta ahí, sus dedos descansando ligeramente en la parte baja de su espalda.

Se paran en el borde de los árboles y Harry dice, "Esto debería estar bien."

Louis pone la bolsa en el pasto, pero antes de que pueda pedir la pala, Harry esta de rodillas y clavándola en la tierra. Louis se sienta a un lado de él y la toma con su mano.

"¿Puedo?"

Harry no suelta la pala, solo mira a Louis por un momento, luego dice, "¿Por qué?"

Louis se encoje de hombros.

"¿síndrome del superviviente?" Harry ríe ante eso, pero Louis frunce el ceño y dice, "Yo _mate_ a la cosa. Eso me hará sentir mejor, creo."

Harry suspira, pero le entrega la pala y se hace a un lado. No hablan por unos momentos mientras Louis excava en la tierra, construye una pequeña pila al lado de los inicios de la pequeña tumba. Hace un pequeño hoyo antes de que Harry abra su boca y diga, "Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. No piensas que eso te hace un mal padre, o ¿sí?"

Louis frunce el ceño y no responde. Él sabe que solo es un hámster, que los niños no serán capaces de decir la diferencia, pero era una cosita indefensa, y se siente terrible por eso.

"Louis," Harry suspira. "Durante todo lo que llevo de maestro, he tratado con muchos padres. Créeme cuando digo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Sé que te he dicho esto antes, pero Emily es asombrosa, y ella te adora. Y el hecho de que tú lo haces todo solo..."

Hay algo que suena un poco como admiración en la voz de Harry, y Louis se encoje de hombros, murmura, "He tenido ayuda."

Puede sentir prácticamente los ojos de Harry ponerse en blanco.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Liam y tu mamá. No sabes aceptar cumplidos, ¿sabías eso?" Empuja a Louis suavemente, y Louis tiene que contener una sonrisa. "Oye, espero que esto no sea muy metiche de mi parte, pero..."

Hace una pausa, como si estuviera esperando a que Louis le diga que se detenga. Louis es curioso, así que no dice nada, solo sigue cavando el hoyo. Cuando voltea a ver a Harry, observa que lo está viendo y se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior. Louis solo levanta una ceja y espera a que Harry continúe.

"¿Por qué Eleanor y tu...?"

"¿Nos desparramamos?" Louis sugiere, dándole otra mirada a Harry.

Harry asiente, luego se apresura a decir, "Quiero decir, no tienes que decirme si no te sientes cómodo. Solo estaba curioso, porque tú nunca hablas acerca de ella ayudándote a criar a Emily, pero ustedes dos no parecen... hostiles cuando hablan acerca del otro."

Louis olvido que Eleanor ha recogido a Emily de la escuela varias veces, y como ridículo que parezca, le molesta la idea de que ella le hable a Harry, hablando acerca de _él_ con Harry. Probablemente no es normal, que este siendo posesivo con el maestro de su hija. No, definitivamente no normal. Se rasca la nariz, se aclara la garganta mientras piensa que decir y como decirlo.

"Cuando yo era joven, me sentía... incomodo con la idea de la gente sabiendo que yo era gay, así que pretendí que no era por un largo tiempo. La manera más sencilla de ocultarlo fue teniendo una novia, y Eleanor era muy encantadora. No estaba planeando en durar con ella pasando la universidad, pero Eleanor quedo embarazada después de una borrachera - una masiva borrachera en una fiesta de la universidad, y casarme con ella era lo correcto." Él frunce el ceño, y hace una pausa mientras compara el tamaño del hoyo con el de la caja de zapatos. Necesita ser más largo, piensa, así que vuelve a cavar. "Me habría quedado con ella, si soy honesto, pero creo que se cansó de mí. Supo por un largo tiempo, ella me dijo, y pensó que los dos merecíamos algo mejor."

Louis se pone de pie y lanza la pala, viendo a Harry. Él sabe que no es exactamente algo común, salir del closet con el maestro de tu hija de esta forma, así que no está seguro que esperar. Harry lo está observando, con una expresión indescifrable, sus ojos oscuros en la débil luz del sol. Ninguno de los dos habla por un momento, "Lo mereces, tu sabes. Algo mejor, eso. Quiero decir, mereces ser feliz, Louis."

Louis suspira, su mano rascando su nuca. A pesar del frio que está haciendo, está sudando un poco por el esfuerzo de la excavación. Louis se ha estado resistiendo, pero puede reconocer ahora, que de alguna manera, Harry se ha convertido en un amigo, él no ha estado siendo buena persona por amabilidad.

Por eso mismo, le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a Harry, pero genuina, y es enserio cuando dice, "Soy feliz."

Harry no responde, solo sigue mirando a Louis, así que Louis aparta la mirada y toma la bolsa de basura. La abre y saca la caja de zapatos, se la pasa a Harry y levanta sus cejas en cuestión.

"¿Te gustaría hacer los honores, Haz?"

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Harry mientras toma la caja, y Louis sabe que la forma en la que sus dedos se enredan alrededor de la caja es intencional. La suelta y presiona su estómago con su mano para sofocar a las mariposas, observa divertido mientras Harry pone la caja en el hoyo, y luego toma un puño de tierra con la mano y la esparce por arriba como si estuvieran en un funeral de verdad.

"Sr. Whiskers Cuarto, fue un buen hámster," Harry dice con una voz sombría mientras toma más tierra. "Nunca hizo popo sobre los niños y solo me mordió una vez. Creo que eso es todo lo que le puedes pedir a un hámster. Realmente."

Louis ríe, luego convierte su expresión en una de remordimiento cuando Harry le lanza una mirada de reproche.

"Erm," Harry continua, "De las cenizas a las cenizas, del polvo al polvo, sé que hay más palabras que estas, pero estoy en blanco y es solo un hámster, así que no me siento tan mal al respecto."

Louis tiene que poner una mano sobre su boca para no dejar escapar una risita, y esta vez Harry lo mira, su expresión es de cariño y diversión. Louis agita su cabeza, luego dice, "Está bien, mi turno." Agarra su propio puñado de tierra, luego dice, "Solo te conocí por un día, Sr. Whiskers, pero valió la pena, fuiste el mejor hámster que he tenido. Y siento mucho haberte dejado en tu bola para que murieras de hambre. Eso no estuvo bien."

Harry le da un codazo suavemente en el costado, luego agarra la pala y echa la tierra en el hoyo de nuevo, llenándolo alrededor de la caja y dando pequeñas palmadas arriba del bulto de tierra una vez que está listo.

"Bien," dice, y aplaude con sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas. "¿Listo para volver adentro?"

Louis asiente mientras ve a Harry ponerse de pie. Ha notado las piernas de Harry antes, por supuesto que lo ha hecho, pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo descoordinado que era. Las rodillas de Harry se doblan un poco mientras se endereza, y Louis tiene la repentina imagen de un caballo recién nacido batallando para ponerse de pie, mientras toma la mano de Harry como impulso.

"Sabes," empieza una conversación mientras caminan hacia la puerta, "Batallo para imaginarte haciendo yoga, viendo que tienes mucho problema controlando tus extremidades."

"Oye." Harry hace mala cara mientras mantiene la puerta abierta para Louis. "Lo manejo muy bien, gracias."

Louis tararea, sonríe divertido hacia Harry mientras se dirigen al salón. Ellos se detienen a un lado de el y Louis se recarga sobre la pared, pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y dice. "Yo juzgare eso."

Harry sólo arruga la nariz en lo que Louis asume pretende ser una expresión amenazadora, pero sólo sale como una linda y adorable, y luego dice: "Espera aquí, traeré a Zayn."

Niall se reúne con ellos en la puerta, y caminan un par de cuadras hasta una cafetería para comprar sándwiches y té. Es un buen almuerzo, platican fácilmente y bromean, y Louis está de un mejor humor cuando Zayn y Niall lo dejan de nuevo en el salón de Harry treinta minutos después.

"Diviértete ahí adentro," Zayn dice con una risita burlona. "Harry es muy _flexible_."

Louis lucha contra una lluvia de repentinas imágenes - Harry en bizarras posiciones de yoga, Harry acostado sobre el escritorio en pantalones de yoga, Harry sobre la cama con sus piernas arriba de los hombros de Louis. Zayn sonríe cuando Louis se sonroja, y Niall le da una palmada en el hombro.

"No te caigas. No necesitas que un montón de niños de cinco años sepan que son mejores en algo en lo que tu no."

"Gracias, chicos," Louis dice secamente. "Muy alentador, se los agradezco."

"Bye Lou," Zayn grita, casi a la mitad del pasillo, y Louis pone sus ojos en blanco hacia ellos antes de dar una vuelta para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Se ve que los niños están limpiando, así que toca la puerta suavemente, brinca cuando se abre revelando a un radiante Harry Styles.

"Hola, Louis," Dice alegremente, luego voltea con los niños. "Oigan todos, ¿Recuerdan al papá de Emily? ¡Él hará yoga con nosotros hoy! Todos digan 'Hola Louis.'"

Un coro de holas de parte de los niños aparece, y Louis agita su mano avergonzado. Nota la mirada de Emily desde donde está sentada en su mesa azul, compartiendo sus zanahorias con Bella de la clase de natación, y le guiña el ojo. Ella aun no puede guiñar el ojo, pero lo intenta, arruga toda su cara y termina cerrando los dos ojos en vez de solo uno. Louis le da pulgares arriba de todas formas, porque ella es tan linda.

Él se queda atrás y espera mientras Harry ayuda a los niños a limpiar, luego les dice que agarren sus tapetes mientras camina hasta su escritorio. Louis no está seguro de lo que Harry está haciendo cuando se agacha para buscar algo en el cajón de abajo, luego saca un pedazo de tela y lo pone alrededor de su cuello. Su confusión incrementa cuando Harry amarra el nudo, pero luego lo empuja hacia su frente, así quitando el cabello fuera de sus ojos, y. Oh.

Louis observa a Harry agarrar dos tapetes de donde están recargados contra la pared, luego rodea el escritorio y se acerca hacia él. Su suéter esta flojo hoy, ondeando mientras camina, y sus piernas lucen demasiado largas en esos pantalones. Parece que se le salen sus zapatos en algún momento, sus pies arrastrando por la alfombra, y todo eso, combinado con la forma en la que su cabello esta empujado para atrás con la bandana, esta, irónicamente, haciéndole un poco más difícil poder respirar.

Harry le pasa a Louis uno de los tapetes y dice, un hilo de preocupación a través de su voz, "¿Estas bien, Lou?"

Louis asiente mientras acepta el tapete de Harry, luego da un paso para atrás. Harry huele como a tierra y lo que pueden ser galletas de jengibre, y es una combinación extrañamente embriagadora.

"Estoy bien," dice rápidamente, luego levanta el tapete y dice, "¿Dónde me debería poner?"

"Te puedes sentar a mi lado, si quieres. Los niños tienen su rutina volteados, en su mayoría, así te puedo ayudar."

"Bien," Louis murmura. Desenrolla el tapete y lo pone el piso, se quita sus Vans y espera las instrucciones. No voltea a ver a Harry de nuevo, no quiere pensar sobre lo que Zayn le dijo, cuando está en una habitación llena de niños, en lugar de eso ve a los niños prepararse para yoga. Es muy adorable, verlos a todos quitarse sus zapatos, luego tomar pequeños tapetes de yoga, ponerlos por todo el centro de la habitación y desenrollarlos. Los niños parecen saber que hacer, así que Louis imita la forma en la que se sientan en el centro de sus tapetes con sus piernas cruzadas.

Una vez que todos están sentados y esperando, Harry apaga las luces del salón para que solo este iluminada por la luz del sol que entra por las persianas, luego conecta su teléfono en un conjunto de bocinas y pone lo que le suena a Louis como música de elevador. Se sienta en su tapete y le lanza a Louis una sonrisa, luego voltea con el resto de la clase y junta sus manos enfrente de su pecho y dice, "Namaste."

Los niños repiten las acciones de Harry, palmas juntas mientras dicen, "Namaste."

Harry baja sus manos y dice despacio, "Bien, vamos a empezar con nuestras cinco respiraciones, ¿está bien?"

Louis observa mientras los niños levantan sus brazos y hace lo mismo.

"Cierren sus ojos y tomen aire," Harry murmura, inhalando y levantando cada uno de sus dedos. Una vez que llega hasta cinco, empieza a exhalar, poniendo sus dedos de vuelta en un puño y dice. "Y dos veces más."

Louis cierra sus ojos y hace lo que todos están haciendo, tomando una larga y lenta respiración mientras levanta sus brazos, luego lo suelta y los baja. Siente su ritmo cardíaco lento y sus hombros relajados, toma dos respiraciones más, luego abre sus ojos y espera a que Harry continúe.

"Hoy vamos a ir a visitar a los osos polares, ¿está bien? Así que primero, hagamos un lonche para el camino."

Confundido, Louis observa a Harry desdoblar las piernas y estirarlas en frente de él, pies presionados juntos. Los niños lo siguen, así que Louis los copia.

"Giramos a la derecha para tomar el pan de la alacena," Harry murmura, y todos giran sus torsos y ponen sus manos detrás, luego voltean de nuevo y ponen su pan invisible abajo. "Ahora a la izquierda por un poco de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Y embarramos toda la mantequilla de maní y la mermelada en el pan."

Todos arrastran sus manos por sus piernas hasta los tobillos, luego se sientan de nuevo mientras Harry cuenta una, dos, tres veces.

"Y ponemos la otra pieza de pan arriba," Harry continua, doblando las rodillas un poco y estirándose sobre sus piernas para tocar sus dedos del pie. Louis desdobla sus rodillas y baja el torso hasta sus muslos, pero solo llega a la mitad de la pantorrilla antes de que sus músculos empiecen a protestar. No se da cuenta que hace un sonido de frustración hasta que cacha a Harry sonriéndole.

"¿Listos para subir a un avión?" Harry pregunta, y, aún más confundido que nunca, Louis ve a todos los niños ponerse de rodillas, luego ponen una mano en el tapete y se apoyan en ella. Cada uno levanta una pierna y coloca un pie en el tapete, luego estiran la otra pierna y levantan la mano que está libre en el aire. "¡Hagan sus mejores ruidos de avión!"

Todos los niños empiezan a hacer sonidos de avión mientras Louis intenta poner su cuerpo en la misma posición que ellos, pero cuando piensa que lo tiene, todos empiezan a estirar la otra pierna.

"Bien," Harry dice con una sonrisa mientras se pone de rodillas de nuevo. "Ahora que ya llegamos, es tiempo para un viaje en trineo."

Todos se acuestan boca abajo y doblan sus pies para atrás, ponen sus manos alrededor de sus tobillos y hacen la cabeza para atrás. Louis frunce el ceño hacia el tapete mientras trata de tomar sus tobillos. Gira la cabeza hacia Harry y dice, "No soy lo suficiente flexible para esto, Haz."

Está apunto de preguntarle a Harry si puede irse cuando levanta su vista para mirarlo y casi pierde el equilibrio. Harry tiene sus dos manos alrededor de la parte superior de sus pies, su cuerpo doblado como una media luna mientras se estira. Hay rizos colgando en el borde de la bandana y sus labios están entreabiertos, con el ceño fruncido en concentración, y Louis está casi seguro que el yoga está hecho para ser relajante, no para ponerlo en un frenesí de lujuria.

Mientras Louis lo mira, Harry suelta sus tobillos y dice, "¿Y qué tira del trineo?"

Los niños se apoyan en sus manos y pies, y bueno, esta es una posición con la que Louis está familiarizado. Se pone como perrito boca abajo y sonríe hacia el tapete cuando los niños empiezan a ladrar felices y estiran cada una de sus piernas. La sesión de yoga continúa por otros diez minutos, y es una serie de acciones y poses que explican una historia acerca de visitar a una familia de osos polares y sus amigos pingüinos.

Los niños parecen disfrutarlo, incluso si Louis no tiene idea de lo que está pasando y no pueda poner su cuerpo en la mitad de esas posiciones, y para el final de todo, está completamente sudado, suéter y pantalones aferrados incómodamente a su piel. Louis suspira agradecido cuando Harry les dice a todos que se acuesten en sus tapetes para que puedan abrazar a los osos polares y ver las estrellas. Louis se hunde en el tapete y cierra sus ojos mientras escucha la suave voz de Harry y la música de fondo relajante.

Esta es una posición de yoga que no tiene problema en hacer, Louis piensa mientras empieza a quedarse dormido. Siente algo en su tobillo antes de que pueda, de todas formas, abre sus ojos para ver a Harry sonriéndole desde donde esta acostado en posición fetal, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus pantorrillas.

"Y nos sentamos," Harry le dice a la clase en voz baja, estirando sus piernas y cruzándolas de nuevo. Lleva sus manos hasta su pecho e inclina la cabeza mientras los niños dicen namaste, luego voltea a ver a Louis mientras los niños se ponen de pie y enrollan sus tapetes. "¿Y bien?"

Louis agita su cabeza y se quita el sudor de su frente.

"Nope. Definitivamente el yoga no es lo mío."

Harry ríe mientras se agacha un poco para apagar la música. Louis se chupa los labios inconscientemente cuando el suéter de Harry se sube un poco, lo suficiente para exponer un poco de su pálida piel. No, el yoga no es para él, pero Louis no tiene problema en ver a Harry haciéndolo.

"Bueno," Harry suspira mientras se endereza, y Louis quita sus ojos del torso de Harry. "El yoga no es para todos, supongo. Puede ser muy relajante, de todas formas."

Mira alrededor de la habitación, y Louis sigue su mirada, observa a los niños arrastrar pequeñas cobijas por la carpeta y acostarse en ellas. Todos están acostados en cuestión de minutos, la habitación llena de sus lentas, pero aun respiraciones, y Louis agita su cabeza con asombro.

Se inclina un poco para susurrarle algo a Harry, "¿Hay algún tipo de DVD que pueda comprar para Emily? Esto sería perfecto para cuando no la pueda meter a la cama."

"Ella no lo va a querer hacer sola," Harry le recuerda a Louis, y Louis suspira.

"Olvídalo, supongo que tendré que perseguirla en el jardín."

Harry ríe y agita su cabeza.

"Eres terrible. Ella no es un perro, sabes."

"Oye," Louis dice defensivamente, una sonrisa aparece en su cara. "Uso lo que funciona, amigo. Necesito mi tiempo a solas."

Es impresionante como los ojos de Harry brillan como un personaje de caricaturas, Louis piensa, mientras Harry le sonríe de nuevo y murmura, voz grave, "Oh, _¿Enserio?_ "

La cara de Louis se sonroja ante el tono sugestivo y resopla mientras mira hacia otro lado. Puede ver a Emily en medio de la habitación, dormida bajo una cobija amarilla con su manita tocando el suelo.

"Debería irme," murmura mientras la mira dormir, ni siquiera se da cuenta que Harry se puso de pie hasta que lo siente dando palmadas en su hombro. Louis se impulsa con sus pies y enrolla el tapete, luego se pone sus zapatos.

"Lo hiciste bien, Lou. Quiero decir, no puedes hacer yoga, pero lo intentaste."

La sonrisa de Harry es tan linda, a pesar de sus palabras, y Louis ni siquiera puede fingir estar ofendido. Camina hasta el escritorio con Harry así pueden poner los tapetes ahí, observa decepcionado mientras Harry se desata su bandana y la mete de nuevo en su cajón. Tiene un mechón de cabello mal acomodado, y antes de que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Louis se pone de puntitas y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Harry.

Su cabello es grueso e increíblemente suave, así lo siente Louis cuando acomoda el mechón en su lugar, y no se da cuenta hasta que baja su mano y se para en sus talones que ninguno de los dos están respirando. Los ojos de Harry son oscuros y sus parpados pesados mientras mira a Louis, y Louis da un paso apresurado hacia atrás.

"Bien. Bueno, me voy," Louis tartamudea. "Um, gracias. Por la lección."

Puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él mientras da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. El momento en el que sale al pasillo, se recarga de nuevo en la pared, cierra sus ojos, y toma una respiración lenta y profunda para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Deja escapar una pequeña risa frustrada mientras camina por el pasillo y sale al aire fresco del invierno. Aparentemente, el yoga con Harry tiene el efecto opuesto que se supone debe tener. Con una agitación de su cabeza, Louis se pone en marcha hacia su casa, determinado a sacar de su mente las imágenes de Harry en varias posiciones y usar esa energía frustrada en algo productivo.

;;

Antes de que Louis sepa lo que está pasando, son vacaciones de Navidad. Harry manda a Emily a casa con una cálida sonrisa, buenos deseos de Navidad, y un pequeño paquete de tarea de ortografía para practicar durante el descanso, y con tan solo tres días para su cumpleaños y Navidad, Louis está empacando las cosas que va a llevar a la casa de su mamá.

Esto es algo que han estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años. El fin de semana antes de Navidad, Louis llena una maleta con ropa para una semana para los dos, y viajan una hora y media hasta la casa de su mamá. Siempre es algo loco pasar las navidades ahí, la casa a punto de estallar, pero es maravilloso pasar tiempo con la familia y todos ponen su atención en Emily y la llenan con pequeños regalos, así que Louis tiene que llevar una bolsa vacía cada año para poder traer todo cuando regresan a casa.

Pasan Noche Buena solo con la familia, Eleanor maneja el día de Navidad y se queda a dormir, luego Louis y Emily regresan a Manchester el primero de Enero para poder regresar a la normalidad. El vecindario está tranquilo cuando regresan, jardines cubiertos en una delgada capa de nieve y luce como si estuvieran pasando a través de un paraíso invernal.

Liam lleva a Loki el siguiente día para distraer a Emily, para que Louis pueda trabajar todo lo que sea posible. Los ve jugar afuera en la nieve mientras transcribe una entrevista con uno de los de los miembros del cricket, se ríe en su té cuando Emily se las arregla para meter nieve en el suéter de Liam mientras se está atando sus zapatos. Louis logra transcribir tres entrevistas necesarias para su artículo sobre los cambios de los reglamentos del cricket para cuando el sol se está metiendo, así que va al restaurant hindú de la esquina y agarra un puñado de diferentes guisos y algunos naan para los tres.

Los siguientes días son tranquilos, los disfrutan descansando en la casa enfrente de fogatas. Realiza su trabajo en pausas, sentado en la esquina del sofá con su laptop mientras Emily ve Bambi, encorvado sobre su escritorio mientras ella duerme, apoyado en la barra de la cocina mientras Emily practica su ortografía.

Durante descansos, se la pasa acurrucado con Emily todo el tiempo que sea posible antes de que regrese a la escuela. Terminan Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, sentados en el sillón de la ventana de la habitación de Louis, la sonrisa de Emily presionada en los bíceps de Louis mientras les da voces a los personajes. Louis la deja acostarse con él en la cama y ven La Sirenita, enroscada en su regazo mientras él canta las canciones en su oído, y todos los días se abrigan como si estuvieran a punto de explorar la Antártica y toman pequeños paseos alrededor de la cuadra, botas de lluvia crujiendo cuando caminan sobre el hielo que está en la banqueta.

Un helado martes, después de que Louis mandara la columna del miércoles a su editor a tres horas antes de que fuera la hora límite, toma su chaqueta, luego arropa a Emily en su abrigo y pone un beanie en su cabeza.

"¿A dónde vamos, Papi?"

"Vamos por pancakes y chocolate caliente," Louis dice mientras la ayuda a ponerse sus botas. Hay un restaurante cerca que sirve pancakes con chispas de chocolate a todas horas del día y que pone Bailey's en tu chocolate caliente, si preguntas. Louis planea preguntar.

"¿Pancakes para el almuerzo?"

Los ojos de Emily se abren con emoción cuando Louis voltea hacia ella, y asiente, se inclina para besar la punta de su nariz.

"Pancakes para el almuerzo," Murmura, y Emily aplaude emocionada, luego sube los brazos. "Aw, Em, creo que ya estás muy grande para que te cargue."

Ella hace pucheros, y Louis suspira. Uno de estos días, va a construir una especie de defensa contra sus ojos de cachorro, lo presiente.

"Te diré lo que haremos. ¿Qué te parece que en vez de cargarte como siempre, te cargo de camachito?" Emily salta y abre su boca para responder, pero Louis sostiene un dedo y dice, "Pero me tienes que prometer que te sostendrás fuerte y no te moverás mucho."

"Lo prometo," Emily dice, con voz solemne, así que Louis asiente, luego se da la vuelta y se pone en cunclillas para que ella se pueda subir a su espalda.

"Agárrate fuerte," Louis le recuerda mientras ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en sus hombros. Es un poco difícil cerrar la puerta principal, una vez que la tiene en su espalda, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio bastante bien. Solo es una caminata de 5 minutos, y la puerta del restaurant se abre cuando Louis apenas se para en la entrada. Agradece a la mujer que abre la puerta por él mientras entra, sonríe orgulloso cuando Emily dice gracias, también.

El restaurante es sorprendentemente cálido, y hay una mesa vacía cerca de una de las ventanas, se inclina un poco para que Emily pueda bajar de su espalda y sentarse en la banca.

"Okay, changuito. ¿Quieres pancakes con chispas de chocolate o de mora azul?"

"Chocolate," Emily dice inmediatamente, y Louis ríe.

"¿Por qué me molesto en preguntar?"

La mesera le trae a Emily un papel con dibujos de My Little Pony en blanco y negro y un puñado de crayolas para ocuparla mientras Louis mira el menú. Está a mitad de su orden con la mesera cuando Emily golpea la mesa y dice, "¡Papi! Papi, mira, ¡es Harry!"

Gira en su asiento para ver hacia donde ella esta apuntando, y por supuesto, Harry está sentado en una pequeña mesa al fondo del restaurante, su cabeza moviéndose gentilmente al ritmo de lo que sea que este escuchando a través de sus audífonos mientras toma de su malteada.

"Papi, ¿Puedo ir a saludarlo? ¡Voy a ir a decirle hola!"

Esta fuera de su asiento y al otro lado del restaurante antes de que Louis pueda decir no, y él suspira mientras ella corre hacia Harry y se avienta a sus brazos sin siquiera advertirle primero. Harry solo ríe, y la pone en su regazo, y si Louis suspira, bueno. Nadie más que la camarera tiene que saber.

"¿Amigo tuyo?" Ella pregunta, y Louis agita su cabeza, con los ojos todavía sobre ellos.

"Su maestro," Murmura. Ella sonríe cuando él logra apartar la mirada y voltear hacia ella.

"¿Muy guapo para ser maestro, huh?" Louis arruga su nariz y ella solo ríe, dice, "¿Quieres terminar de ordenar?"

La mesera deja la orden en su mesa cuando Emily regresa, su pequeña mano sujetando el pulgar de Harry mientras lo arrastra detrás de ella.

"¡Papi, le pregunte a Harry si quería venir a sentarse con nosotros!"

Harry encoje sus hombros y sonríe tímido, y la vergüenza se apodera de las mejillas de Louis mientras dice, "OH, Harry, no tenías -"

"Él quiso," Emily insiste mientras suelta la mano de Harry para subirse a su asiento. Luego vuelve a tomar sus manos para que se siente al lado de ella. Louis deja caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras Harry se sienta enfrente de él, solo las baja cuando siente una mano en su muñeca. Cuando mira hacia su muñeca, largos y estrechos dedos envueltos alrededor de su brazo, Harry lo observa, las comisuras de sus labios curveados en una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Enserio, Lou, Yo quise. Solo estaba escuchando algo de música solo, así que esto es genial."

Se sientan en un incómodo silencio mientras se observan el uno al otro. Solo han sido un par de semanas desde que no se veían, pero se sienten como más, y Harry se ve encantador, piel pálida como el invierno contra el escarlata de su suéter, ojos luminiscentes a la luz que entra por la ventana. No se mueve cuando escucha la suela de la bota de Harry contra el suelo y la siente presionada al lado de su zapato, olas de calor en su estómago y después de un momento de vacilación, presiona su pie suavemente con el de Harry, inclina su cabeza cuando Harry sonríe. Emily por fin rompe el silencio cuando le pregunta a Harry como paso Navidad.

"Fui a casa a ver a mi mamá," Harry le dice a Emily mientras la ayuda a colorear un ala de uno de sus ponis.

"¿Dónde vive tu mami?"

Louis abre la boca para decirle a Emily que esto no es un interrogatorio, pero Harry empieza a hablar.

"Ella vive en un pequeño pueblo en Cheshire, ¿Sabes dónde queda?" Emily sacude su cabeza, así que Harry le explica, "Está a una hora de aquí, si conduces al sur, como si fueras a Londres."

Los ojos de Emily son grandes mientras ve a Harry, y su voz es de asombro cuando pregunta, "¿Tu mami vive con la reina?"

"No," Harry ríe. "Desafortunadamente, ella no vive cerca de la reina. Ella tiene una casa normal, muy lejos de Londres, justamente como tú."

Emily tararea cuando toma uno de los crayones y comienza a colorear de nuevo. Ella pregunta, "¿Puedo conocerla?"

"Emily," Louis levanta su voz, mortificado, pero Harry solo se ríe de nuevo y baja su cabeza al dibujo. Tiene su cabello escondido debajo de un beanie, pero unos cuantos cabellos se escapan y se encrespan distractoramente contra su sien.

"Tal vez algún día, Emmy, ya veremos." Voltea a ver a Louis rápidamente a través de sus pestañas, ojos repentinamente oscuros, y el aliento de Louis atrapado en su garganta cuando Harry murmura, "Todo depende de lo que diga tu papi, realmente."

;;

No es fácil, ver a Harry todos los días de nuevo. Cada vez que deja a Emily o la recoge, recuerda ese momento en el restaurante. No estaba preparado para eso, para la forma en la que Harry le había dicho más o menos a su hija que le gustaría llevar Louis a conocer a su mamá. Bueno, no dijo eso en esas palabras, pero lo había dado a entender. Louis piensa.

Logra hacer el mínimo contacto. Breves charlas cuando recoge a Emily o la deja y mensajes ocasionales, que debe aclarar que él no empieza. Eleanor tiene que tomar un inesperado viaje a Paris el fin de semana que se suponía que le tocaba cuidar a Emily, por lo que la noche de chicos de Louis y Liam termina siendo pizza y cerveza en el sofá de Louis mientras juegan FIFA hasta las dos de la mañana. Perfecta excusa para no invitar a Harry a salir. Louis se dice a sí mismo.

A pesar de todo, está haciendo un buen trabajo al mantenerse al margen, pero a la mitad de Febrero, Harry manda un recado a casa con Emily preguntando si a Louis le gustaría ser voluntario para ir a enseñarles a los niños como jugar futbol en unas semanas. Olvidándose de su auto prohibición de iniciar conversaciones, Louis saca su celular y escribe, _'¿Cómo sabes que se cómo jugar futbol?'_ Su teléfono vibra en un par de minutos después con una respuesta.

_No seas tonto, Emily habla de ti todo el tiempo. Se todo acerca de ti ;) xx_

Oh no. Louis probablemente necesita hablar con Emily sobre lo que es y lo que no es apropiado decirle a la gente. Deja escapar un suspiro y escribe, 'Todo es mentira, lo prometo. Aunque si puedo jugar futbol con ellos, solo dime cuando. x.'

Louis llega a la clase de Emily el primer viernes de marzo usando pants y una camisa de manga larga. Está un poco avergonzado, de ser visto por Harry vestido así, pero jugar futbol en pantalones es increíblemente incomodo, aunque no sea tan vanidoso. Los niños se acaban de despertar de sus siestas y comen pequeños aperitivos mientras despiertan cuando el entra.

Emily corre a darle un beso rápido antes de sentarse y devorarse sus trozos de manzana, y Louis camina hasta el escritorio de Harry. Está casi acostado en su silla con una bolsa de apio en su regazo, cabello aun recogido en una bandana. Sus piernas están estiradas y cruzadas en el tobillo, lucen infinitamente largas de esa forma, y Louis no quiere nada más que sentarse en sus piernas y tenerlas alrededor de su cintura.

En vez de eso se sienta en la esquina del escritorio de Harry y se inclina para robar un trozo de apio. En el segundo en el que lo pone en su boca, recuerda que el detesta el apio, pero se obliga a comerlo de todas formas, nariz arrugada en disgusto. Harry sube una ceja, pero no dice nada, solo mira a los niños terminar su comida.

"Michelle, por favor no pongas zanahorias en tu nariz," Harry suspira. Michelle solo ríe y se mete la zanahoria en su boca. Harry voltea a ver a Louis, completamente imperturbable, se estira para mover el pie de Louis con su bota. "Entonces. ¿Cómo has estado, Lou? No he hablado contigo últimamente."

Lo dice en voz tan baja y es todo lo que necesita para que su estómago se revuelta y frota su mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello. Louis se aclara la garganta y dice, "Sí, lo siento, yo solo..."

Es una causa perdida, no puede pensar en una excusa que no sonara muy tonta. Logra ver unos ojos tristes, y la culpa se intensifica cuando Harry murmura, "Está bien. Entiendo."

Abre su boca para decir algo - no está seguro de que, lo que sea para borrar esa mirada abatida de la cara de Harry - cuando Harry se sienta de pronto y deja las tiras de apio en su escritorio, dice, "Muy bien, niños, hora de dejar la comida a un lado. ¡Vamos a jugar futbol!"

La temperatura ha estado subiendo a medida que se acercan a la primavera, pero aún está un poco helado, aire neblinoso, así que Harry hace que los niños se pongan sus abrigos antes de llevarlos afuera. Tiene una bolsa con pequeñas pelotas de futbol esperando por ellos en el pasto, y cuando Louis voltea hacia ellas, ve a Niall esperando a un lado de ellas, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

"Hola, Louis," Dice mientras se van acercando, arreando a los niños hacia el centro de la cancha. "Tengo tiempo libre y pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda."

"Si, excelente," Louis dice entusiasmado. "Gracias, amigo."

Los niños son demasiado pequeños para jugar futbol adecuadamente, y muy pocos de ellos saben cómo patear una pelota, por lo que toman una media hora para ponerlos en parejas y que la pateen de un lado a otro, así se acostumbran a ella. No la pueden patear muy lejos, ni siquiera en línea recta, pero es tan jodidamente adorable verlos intentarlo. Louis, Harry y Niall pasean entre las parejas, felicitándolos y ofreciéndoles estímulos a los que parecen batallar un poco más que los otros. Louis se detiene con una niña llamada Carolina, que sigue pateando la pelota hacia Luke en vez de lanzarla hacia Barney, y se agacha.

"Oye, Carolina, ¿te estas divirtiendo?"

Ella resopla frustrada y dice, "No puedo hacerlo bien."

"Aquí, veamos como pateas." Louis estira su cuello para poder buscar a Niall o Harry, pone sus manos enfrente y espera a que uno le lance una pelota. La pone enfrente de Carolina y dice, "Trata de patearla hacia Barney, ¿de acuerdo?"

Observa mientras ella se concentra, su ceño fruncido en concentración, pero el momento en el que lleva su pie hacia delante, cierra sus ojos y termina lanzando su zapato, en lugar de la pelota. Pasa unos cuantos minutos ayudándola, se queda a su lado hasta que ella deja de cerrar los ojos cuando patea, luego frota su espalda mientras se pone de pie. Atrapa a Harry viéndolo de reojo, su expresión es suave e increíblemente de cariño, y antes de que pueda detenerse, le guiña un ojo a Harry, luego continua caminando entre los niños.

Ellos se empiezan a aburrir de patear la pelota de un lado a otro, así que Harry y Niall los separan en dos equipos y usan conos de tráfico como portería. Tienen un montón de jerseys para darle a cada equipo para que no se confundan, y Louis se para en el centro de la pequeña cancha y dice, "De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está mi equipo rojo?"

Los niños usando jerseys rojos levantan sus manos obedientes, dedos meneándose emocionados. Niall está parado entre un conjunto de conos con su propio jersey puesto, y Harry está del otro lado en verde.

"Todo lo que tienen que hacer es tratar de meter la pelota en la portería del equipo verde ¿De acuerdo? Solo patearla hacia Harry y tratar de meter la pelota entre los dos conos. Equipo verde, ustedes necesitan patear la pelota hacia Niall, hacia ese lado. Traten de no patearse entre ustedes, eso es muy importante, ¿está bien? ¿Están listos?"

Hay gritos de emoción de parte de los niños, y Louis llama su atención mientras le hace de árbitro. El juego resulta ser un desastre. Los niños parecen no poder recordar a qué lado se supone que deben corren, y Louis trata de enseñarles, realmente lo intenta, pero parecen estar divirtiéndose mucho, corriendo en círculos sin rumbo. Su respiración se detiene cuando Luke logra controlar la pelota y patearla hacia la cancha correcta, pero una pequeña niña llamada Claire, que está en el equipo contrario, la atrapa y la patea justamente en su propia portería.

Harry empieza a celebrar estridentemente y sostiene su mano en el aire para que Claire la choque, y Louis suspira y dice en voz alta, "¡Ese era el lado equivocado, corazón! Eres verde, se supone que la tienes que patear hacia Niall."

Harry solo sonríe hacia Louis, ojos literalmente brillando en la luz del sol, su sonrisa grande y radiante como un faro, y dice, "Está bien, Lou, ¡el punto es que Claire anoto un gol!"

Para el final del juego, la cancha es un caos. De alguna manera, lograron tener dos pelotas más, y las están lanzando en todas direcciones. Harry y Niall han estado tratando de contar los goles que les meten, y terminan con un aproximado de 38 a 27, pero Harry solo aplaude emocionado cuando dice que se terminó el juego y grita, "¡Gran trabajo, todo el mundo! Fue un juego empatado, felicitaciones, ¡todos ganan!"

De vuelta al salón, Louis observa como Harry saca una caja enorme de medallas de primer lugar y le da una a cada niño mientras toman sus asientos en la alfombra para la hora del círculo. Sigue diciéndoles lo orgullo que esta de ellos, los buenos jugadores que son, y el cariño por Harry crece en el pecho de Louis, amenazando con ahogarlo. Que se joda Harry Styles y su belleza insoportable, enserio.

Louis observa en confusión cuando Niall toma el asiento de Harry en el círculo, la corona de flores en la mano, pero luego Harry está caminando hacia él, una última medalla en las manos. Se la da a Louis con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y dice, "Premio para el entrenador del año. Eso fue demasiado divertido, gracias, Louis."

Louis ríe y toma la medalla, frota un pulgar en ella mientras murmura, "Fue un desastre, Haz."

"No, fue maravilloso." Voltea a mirar a los niños, que están todos sentados en silencio mientras Henry habla, la corona de flores colgando justo encima de sus ojos. "Ellos fueron brillantes."

La cosa es que, el suena tan seguro de sí mismo, tan convencido de su brillantez, que Louis solo agita su cabeza en asombro. Antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, toma un paso adelante y desliza la medalla sobre la cabeza de Harry, y murmura, "Tu eres brillante, Harry Styles."

;;

Después de eso, es como si Louis no se pudiera detener. Le habla a Harry casi todos los días, casualmente, textos sin sentido cuando tiene un momento libre o piensa algo que quiere compartir. Emily llega a casa con un folleto sobre una recaudación para un viaje al zoológico que Harry quiere hacer al final del año, y Louis se encuentra a si mismo ofreciendo su casa para una venta de pasteles, aunque nunca haya hecho un pastel en su vida.

Algunos de los padres se ofrecen para hornear pays o pasteles desde la comodidad de sus propias casas, pero Harry insiste en ayudar a Louis a hornear muchos pasteles. Louis hace un viaje al supermercado mientras Emily está en la escuela y compra masivas cantidades de todo lo que está en la lista que Harry le mando, junto con colorante de comida y chispas para que Emily pueda ayudar a decorar, pero Eleanor llama mientras Louis está organizando todo en filas en la barra cocina el Miércoles antes de que se pongan a hornear todo.

"Hey El," Louis la saluda mientras saca una bolsa de azúcar morena y la pone en la barra.

"Hola Louis, necesito un favor. Mi jefa quiere que viaje a Nueva York con ella la próxima semana, entonces quería preguntar ¿Si puedo tener a Emily este fin de semana?"

Louis se congela, una bolsa de azúcar glas sostenida débilmente en su mano.

"Oh. Um, ¿supongo? En realidad, íbamos a hornear pasteles para recaudar dinero..."

"Por favor, Lou," Eleanor ruega. "No la he visto en semanas."

"Está bien," Louis murmura. "Claro, le diré esta noche. Tal vez pueda regresar todas esas chispas, entonces."

"Gracias Louis, lo aprecio de verdad. La recogeré de la escuela, ¿Dejarías su mochila en la dirección?"

"Por supuesto. Oye, tal vez tu podrías hornear algo con ella, para que no se enoje porque se lo perdió aquí."

"No hay problema. Gracias de nuevo, Lou. Te veo el Domingo, te quiero."

Louis frunce el ceño hacia su teléfono cuando Eleanor cuelga. No es así como se suponía que iba a ser el fin de semana, piensa. Ahora solo serán él y Harry, y. "Oh, Dios," murmura, y se inclina sobre la barra y entierra su cara en sus brazos. "Perfecto."

Para la hora en la que Harry llega la noche del viernes, Louis está completamente devastado. Está seguro que luce ridículo, vestido en unos pantalones apretados y en un suave y gigante suéter solo para hornear unos cupcakes, pero Harry no dice nada cuando Louis abre la puerta. Solo le agradece con la mirada, mientras sostiene un tupperware grande lleno de lo que parece pasta, y una bolsa de tela colgando de su hombro.

"Ah," Louis dice torpemente mientras se hace un lado para dejar entrar a Harry. "¿Bienvenido?"

Harry le sonríe mientras pasa a la casa. Louis puede oler la salsa de la pasta cuando Harry se detiene a quitarse sus zapatos, pero debajo de ese olor, Harry huele como manzana y canela, y Louis solo quiere enterrar su cara en su cuello y en su suéter suavecito.

"Traje la cena," Harry le explica mientras levanta el contenedor con pasta, y Louis agita su cabeza, divertido.

"No tenías que hacer eso, sabes. Pude haber ordenado algo."

Harry se encoje de hombros y sigue a Louis a la cocina.

"Yo quise hacerlo, de todas formas. Lo hice antes de venir aquí, así que aún está caliente, así que tal vez quisieras..." Louis levanta la mirada cuando Harry ya no emite ningún sonido, se muerde el labio mientras espera a que hable de nuevo. Está mirando alrededor de toda la cocina, ojos abiertos en shock mientras observa toda las cosas que Louis tiene acomodadas en la barra. Su voz es débil cuando dice, "¿Compraste toda la tienda?"

"¿Compre demasiado?"

"Eso depende," Harry murmura. "¿Planeas hornear suficientes cupcakes para alimentar a la ciudad entera?"

"Ugh. No quise comprar demasiado poco y tenerme que preocupar en comprar más, así que yo solo -"

"Está bien, Louis," Harry dice riéndose. "Devolvamos lo que no usemos. Vamos, Hagamos un poco de espacio para hacer unas mezclas y empezar antes de cenar."

Mueven la mayoría de los ingredientes a la sala para poder usar la barra, luego Louis saca todos sus tazones y sus tazas de medir e imita a Harry mientras hacen la mezcla para los cupcakes de chocolate. Una vez que meten los cupcakes en el horno, Harry menea una mano sobre la mesa.

"¿Cena? Compre vino, ya que Emily no está aquí." El estómago de Louis se revuelve repentinamente con nervios mientras Harry se agacha para sacar un par de botellas de la bolsa de tela. Vino. Joder. "Espero que te guste tinto"

"Si," Louis musita, luego se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo. "Si, me gusta el vino tinto."

Da la vuelta para tomar los platos y copas de vino de los gabinetes, perdido mientras los saca e intenta desesperadamente no tirarlos. Pasta hecha en casa y vino tinto. Dos botellas de vino, Louis se corrige a sí mismo. Puede sentir los nervios moviendo en su estómago mientras busca tenedores del cajón, luego voltea a la mesa.

Harry ya está sentado, manos descansando encima del contenedor de pasta mientras mira a Louis. Los nervios de Louis se intensifican mientras se sienta en frente de Harry en la mesa de la cocina, una pequeña cosa que su mamá le consiguió de un mercado de pulgas y lo pinto de un turquesa brillante y alegre. La cocina ya está comenzando a oler a extracto de vainilla y cacao en polvo, y a pesar del ambiente informal, es sorpresivamente íntimo.

La mesa es lo suficientemente pequeña para que sus pies continúen encontrándose cada vez que se mueven, y aunque el estómago de Louis esta volteado, es inútil, la forma en la que se mueven juntos y alrededor de cada uno. Harry le pasa a Louis la pasta para que la sirva en los platos mientras el abre una de las botellas de vino, luego intercambian un plato de comida por una copa de vino.

La conversación es tranquila. Louis le cuenta a Harry sobre aquella desastrosa vez que intento hornear galletas con Emily y acerca de su próximo artículo de la Copa del Mundo, y Harry cuenta acerca de su semana, cosas tontas que dijeron los niños o hicieron y la rutina de yoga que hizo para ellos el martes acerca de ir a la playa. Tienen que tomar descansos para sacar los cupcakes del horno y poner una ronda de red velvet en el, y cambian a galletas de chocolate a mitad de la cena, pero para la hora en la que comen casi todo el contenedor de pasta y acabado una de las botellas de vino, la barra está llena de cupcakes horneados enfriándose y la casa huele a gloria.

"No creo que haya espacio disponible para dejar las cosas enfriar," Harry dice mientras observa la habitación. "Tal vez necesitemos tomar un descanso."

Louis sacude un poco de harina de su cabello y dice, "Por mi está bien. Podemos relajarnos en la sala, pondré un poco de televisión."

Ya está sentado en una de las orillas del sofá cuando Harry entra, una copa de vino llena en cada mano y una botella sostenida con el brazo. Le pasa una copa a Louis y deja la suya y la botella en la mesa, luego se sienta en medio de del sofá con un suspiro. Los nervios de Louis se habían tranquilizado conforme pasaba la noche, pero ahora que Harry está sentado tan cerca, aunque la mitad del sofá no está ocupada, siente como empiezan de nuevo, revoloteando bajo su vientre y en su garganta. Toma un largo sorbo de vino para intentar calmarse, luego mete sus pies debajo de él y enciende la televisión.

Hay un partido de futbol, Italia contra Brasil en uno de los juegos amistosos previos a la Copa del Mundo, pero Harry le quita a Louis el control y baja el volumen a casi nada más que un murmullo, luego gira su cuerpo para estar cerca de él, tan cerca que sus rodillas están presionadas juntas. Deja caer su cabeza en su mano y da un sorbo a su vino, dice, "Sabes, los niños han estado preguntando si podrías volver y jugar futbol de nuevo."

Louis ríe, mira hacia sus manos mientras gira su copa cuidadosamente entre sus palmas. Harry está radiando calor en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, sus rodillas huesudas presionadas contra los muslos de Louis cuando cambia de posición un poco.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta, extendiendo un pie para empujar la pierna de Louis. "Se divirtieron, ¿A quién le importa si juegan mal? Tienen cinco."

"No, ya lo sé," Louis dice rápidamente, y mira rápidamente a Harry. Harry lo está viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, labios manchados de color rojo por el vino y su cabello en un desastre de rizos, harina entre su cabello. Luce hermoso. Louis respira hondo, luego continua, "Yo también me divertí. Solo no estoy acostumbrado a ver a la gente jugar tan...mal."

"Lo amaron," Harry insiste. "Oye, juguemos. ¿Tienes papel?"

Louis observa a Harry por un momento, completamente confundido.

"¿Qué?"

"Papel," Harry repite. "Vamos a jugar futbolito de dedos, vamos. Tal vez seré basura en el futbol real, pero tengo un excelente control de mis dedos."

Los mueve enfatizando esa frase, y Louis no va a caer en eso, se niega en pensar en otra cosa que no sea el futbol de dedos, no importa lo mucho que los ojos de Harry estén brillando, no importa cuán grande es su sonrisa. Louis deja su copa en la mesita, luego se pará del sofá y corre hacia su habitación para agarrar papel de su escritorio. Deja a Harry doblarlo cuando regresa a la sala, ve sus dedos moverse con destreza mientras da dobleces al papel, hasta que tiene un perfecto triangulo pequeño.

"Bien, vamos." Harry inclina su barbilla para indicar el suelo, se deja caer del sofá y se pone de rodillas para poder gatear hasta un espacio grande. Se acuesta sobre su estómago, luego voltea a ver a Louis expectante. Louis está congelado, mirando a Harry mientras esta acostado ahí, tirado en la alfombra con sus pies bailando en el aire y su camisa levantada hasta la parte baja de su espalda. La voz de Harry es divertida cuando dice, "¿Todo bien, Lou?"

Louis agita su cabeza, luego cruza toda la alfombra para poder acostarse enfrente de Harry, unos pocos metros entre ellos. Harry pone la pelota de papel entre sus dedos mientras espera y calcula la longitud del espacio, y Louis levanta una ceja, dice, "¿Bien? ¿Empezamos o qué?"

Harry asiente bruscamente, y una vez que Louis levanta sus manos y forma la portería con sus dedos, inclina su cabeza y calcula su tiro. Sus dedos son largos y elegantes mientras coloca el balón con precisión, y luego lo lanza con firmeza. Pasa entre los dedos de Louis rápidamente, y sube una ceja, impresionado.

"Bien hecho," murmura mientras toma el pequeño balón debajo de él y ubica su objetivo. Juegan sin para, manteniendo la puntuación empatada a medida que avanzan. Los dos tomando descansos para beber más vino, y se vuelven peores en el juego mientras continúan, la coordinación desapareciendo un poco. Mientras se pone más borracho, Louis se vuelve cada vez más distraído por las caras que Harry hace cuando está concentrado.

Harry está dando lo mejor, ceño fruncido, labios presionados en una firme línea roja, ojos cruzados mientras se enfoca en el papel en frente de su cara. Es tan estúpidamente adorable que Louis medio se olvida que están en medio de un juego y deja caer sus dedos en la alfombra una vez que Harry avienta el papel hacia él.

"No" Harry jadea, y se pone de rodillas, apuntando a Louis acusadoramente. "¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Moviste tus dedos!"

"¿Qué?" Louis se siente drogado, aturdido mientras mira a Harry. El vino moviéndose lentamente por sus venas, y a pesar de que solo está un poco mareado, se siente borracho de Harry, borracho de la intensidad del enfoque de Harry y como completamente pone atención a todo lo que Louis hace. Harry gatea sobre la alfombra para poder cerrar el espacio entre ellos, se estira para cerrar sus manos alrededor de los dedos de Louis.

"Cerraste tus manos antes de que el balón pasara," dice con el ceño fruncido, y Louis no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

Las manos de Harry están calientes de donde están envueltas alrededor de las de Louis, las yemas de sus dedos rasposas sobre la suave piel de las manos de Louis. Todo es un poco ridículo, enserio, como Harry se está poniendo por un juego de futbol de dedos. Y como luce tan adorable, con la harina en su cabello y la mancha de cacao en polvo en su suéter, labios rojo brillante del vino, y Louis esta tan ridículamente clavado con este chico.

"No me estoy riendo," dice con otra risita, y se acuesta para poder descansar su cabeza en la alfombra y cerrar sus ojos. No puede ver a Harry sin querer reírse o simplemente acercarse y besarlo, así que cerrar sus ojos parece un movimiento lógico. La única cosa es, que con sus ojos cerrados, solo tiene sus oídos para saber lo que Harry está haciendo, y no tiene idea de por qué Harry parece estar gateando por la alfombra hasta que está en los pies de Louis.

Siente la presión del pulgar de Harry justamente debajo de su tobillo, y sus ojos se abren completamente cuando Harry murmura, "Lou."

Levanta su cabeza de la carpeta para poder ver lo que Harry está haciendo. Harry solo está ahí de rodillas en el estrecho espacio entre los pies de Louis, manos cerradas suavemente alrededor de sus tobillos, y Louis de pronto tiene dificultad para respirar. Esto es... El momento se siente pesado, peligroso, como el siguiente movimiento de Louis determina si continúan o si se quedan en statu quo, y en este momento, no está honestamente seguro de lo que prefiere.

Los ojos de Harry son oscuros, casi negros debajo de las luces fosforescentes, y sus labios son obscenos, abiertos mientras espera a que Louis diga algo, haga algo. Lo que sea. La lengua de Harry sale para mojar sus labios, y el vello en el estómago de Louis se eriza, y antes de que si quiera se dé cuenta que ha tomado una decisión, esta extendiendo sus piernas para hacerle espacio a Harry para que se acerque un poco. Puede escuchar la respiración de Harry, está apunto de detener todo cuando Harry deja ir los tobillos de Louis y se deja caer en sus manos, usa el nuevo balance para gatear hasta Louis.

El aire se ha puesto pesado alrededor de ellos, y Louis siente como si todo se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta mientras Harry se acerca cada vez más y más, luego se detiene una vez que esta justamente encima de él, rodillas encarcelando las caderas de Louis y pulgares solo rozando la mandíbula de Louis. Se observan el uno al otro por un largo momento, y luego Louis no puede soportarlo más, solo necesita tocarlo. Él necesita -

Se sostiene con un codo y levanta la otra mano para tomar la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, luego da un tirón. Harry choca contra él con un 'oof', sus brazos se doblan con el tirón de Louis, y luego se están besando, por fin besando, y es. Abrumador. Mejor de lo que Louis hubiera imaginado, y se ha entretenido con unas cuantas vergonzosas fantasías acerca de la boca de Harry. Sabe a como a masa para galletas y vino, y huele aún mejor, y su cabello es suave bajo la mano de Louis, rizos alrededor de sus dedos como cuerdas de seda.

El beso es torpe y apresurado, pero a Louis no le importa, ni siquiera quiere parar, así que cuando Harry se aleja, solo levanta su otro brazo y engancha los dos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo jala hacia abajo, hasta que Harry es forzado a acostarse encima de él. Y esto, Louis piensa, es lo que ha estado esperando por meses. Harry es cálido y solido por encima de él, y su boca es suave, labios de felpa y dientes afilados donde se encajan en su labio inferior, y Louis piensa vagamente que podría probablemente besar a Harry por siempre.

Pierde la cuenta de cuanto duran ahí acostados besándose, piernas enredadas en la alfombra y las manos de Louis enterradas en el cabello de Harry, pero cuando finalmente se separan, su boca se siente hinchada, labios casi adormecidos, y felicidad burbujeando en su pecho hasta que se siente ligero, como si pudiera flotar.

"Oh mi Dios," Louis ríe, y siente los labios de Harry curvearse en una sonrisa donde están presionados contra el costado de su cuello. "Acabamos de besuquearnos en el suelo de mi sala."

Harry ríe contra su piel, luego murmura, "Y me encantaría seguir besándote, pero probablemente deberíamos ir a hacer más cupcakes."

Louis suspira mientras Harry se pone de pie, pero deja que Harry lo ayude a pararse, ríe de nuevo cuando sus pies se enredan y tropieza y cae sobre el pecho de Harry. "Oops," Murmura cuando los brazos de Harry lo sostienen por la cintura. "Me caí."

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste," Harry dice con una risa, y luego da una nalgada al trasero de Louis y se aleja. "Vamos a terminar de hornear para que yo te pueda besuquear un poco más."

Hornear había sido divertido antes de besarse, pero es aún más divertido después. Louis sigue cachando miradas de Harry, labios aun rojos y mejillas rosadas, cabello aún más salvaje que antes, y no se puede detener cuando se inclina y pega su boca sobre la de Harry la cuarta vez que lo cacha. Harry se ríe en el beso y deja caer su cuchara mezcladora para poder voltear hacia Louis y sujetarlo contra el mostrador.

Louis olvida que estaba mezclando la masa para galletas con la mano y la desliza por la espalda de Harry, manchando la tela con harina y mantequilla derretida, y explota en carcajadas cuando siente la nariz de Harry arrugarse, se echa para atrás y susurra, "Oh, yo." Ríe. "¿Lo siento?"

Harry deja escapar un pequeño gruñido, pero solo planta un beso en la punta de la nariz de Louis, luego se aleja para poder seguir batiendo la mezcla. Está haciendo cupcakes de arcoíris, tiene seis diferentes tazones para que pueda separarlos y teñir cada uno de diferente color. Louis lava sus manos y regresa a las galletas, consigue meter dos bandejas en el horno antes de que Harry si quiera termine de teñir toda la mezcla.

Pone su barbilla por encima del hombro de Harry, no importando si la harina y mantequilla están sobre su suéter ahora, y desliza sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, las deja descansando en su estómago. Harry inclina su cabeza a un lado para poder frotar sus mejillas juntas, luego dice, "¿Quieres empezar a embetunar los otros cupcakes?"

"Claro," Louis murmura, pone su cara en el costado del cuello de Harry y entierra sus dientes sobre la piel de ahí. Siente a Harry estremecerse, siente sus abdominales encogerse bajo sus manos, y se aleja con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Hay tres grandes bolsas de betún descansando en el refrigerador, así que Louis toma una y la mueve hacia la mesa. "¿Solamente... la expando?"

Harry se acerca para poder demostrarle en uno de los pasteles, y Louis asiente, toma la bolsa y prueba en uno. No es tan bonito como el de Harry, pero es pasable, él piensa. Logra embetunar más de la mitad de los cupcakes para cuando Harry saca las galletas y pone los cupcakes de arcoíris en el horno, luego toma otra bolsa de betún y ayuda a Louis a terminar.

Una vez que sacan los últimos cupcakes del horno y los dejan enfriar, Louis se deja caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y ve a Harry poner las manos en sus caderas y caminar por la habitación.

"Bueno," dice, "Creo que lo hicimos bien."

Harry inhala mientras observa la habitación, luego se congela y voltea a ver a Louis. "¿Crees que debamos hacer una opción vegana?"

Louis entrecierra sus ojos hacia Harry y gruñe, "Harry Styles, juro por Dios."

"Okay," Harry ríe, manos levantadas en un gesto conciliador. "Olvida que pregunte."

Tienen cuatro diferentes tipos de cupcakes y tres tipos de galletas cubriendo cada superficie en la pequeña cocina de Louis, y el fregadero esta apilado con tazones y cucharas y tazas de medir con las que Louis absolutamente no quiere lidiar. Sabe que eventualmente tendrá que, de todas formas, así que se pone de pie y se mueve para enjuagarlos y ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

"Cosas prácticas, lavavajillas," Harry dice estúpidamente, y Louis ríe, levanta una ceja hacia Harry.

"¿Enserio, Haz?" Harry solo se encoje de hombros y sonríe serenamente hacia Louis, y Louis suspira. Regresa su atención hacia la máquina para poder poner el lavado correcto, luego lo cierra y voltea, observa a Harry de arriba para abajo. "Eres un desastre, Harry Styles."

"Bueno, tú no eres mejor, Louis Tomlinson." Señala la parte delantera del suéter de Louis, pero Louis solo encoje los hombros.

"Aquí. Lavare todo esto," Louis dice mientras sostiene una mano enfrente de Harry, y Harry se queda viendo fijamente por un momento, luego vuelve a mirar a Louis.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quite mi suéter?"

"¿Quieres que lo lave contigo en el? Puede ser un poco difícil, sabes."

Harry voltea sus ojos, pero la comisura de su boca se ensancha y pone sus manos alrededor del borde de su suéter para poder sacarlo por su cabeza. Levanta una ceja mientras se lo pasa a Louis, dice, "¿Qué se supone que llevare a casa?"

Louis se encoje de hombros en lo que piensa en algo. En realidad, está batallando para respirar de nuevo. Sabía que Harry estaba bueno, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no sabía que tan bueno estaba. Sus abdominales, Dios santo. Louis se traga el nudo que se estaba alojando en la garganta y levanta su mirada a Harry, curvea su boca en una sugestiva sonrisa.

"Creo que tendrás que esperarte hasta que esté lista."

Harry tararea y se acerca a Louis, expresión depravadora cuando pregunta, "¿Y cuánto tendré que esperar exactamente?"

Louis sonríe y trata de escapar antes de que Harry pueda atraparlo, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, y Harry lo jala para poder doblarse sobre él y poner sus bocas juntas. No lo besa, sin embargo, no aun, y el aliento de Louis se atora en su garganta. Sus dos ojos están abiertos, y los de Harry son verde oscuro, su mano extendida sobre toda la espalda de Louis quemando su piel como una marca.

"¿Tal vez debamos quitarte tu suéter también, hmm?" Los labios de Harry rozan sobre los de Louis mientras habla, y los parpados de Louis revolotean cuando las puntas de los dedos de Harry tocan el borde de sus pantalones. Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, Harry lo está haciendo para atrás y sacando su suéter por la cabeza, yemas de los dedos viajando por la piel de Louis mientras lo hace.

Louis se estremece. Esta helado en la casa, pero la mirada de Harry es como fuego mientras sus ojos vagan por el cuerpo de Louis, y Louis tiene que luchar contra un urgencia de cruzar sus brazos sobre su estómago, luego cae en sus rodillas y se acerca hacia delante para poder poner sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior de las piernas de Louis.

Si Louis tenía dificultad para respirar antes, ahora no puede respirar para nada. Harry luce como un pecado, como un ángel caído mientras observa hambriento a Louis y recorre sus manos por sus piernas. Louis tiene que mantener el equilibrio con sus manos en los hombros de Harry cuando él aprieta su agarre en la parte trasera del muslo de Louis, y deja escapar un vergonzoso gemido cuando Harry se acerca y acaricia desesperadamente la línea del pene de Louis a través de sus pantalones.

Louis no está listo para esto. Ha estado pensando acerca de cómo sería tener la boca de Harry en él desde esa noche en el bar en Octubre, y ahora que el momento esta finalmente aquí, piensa que tal vez se desmaye. Clava sus uñas en la piel de los hombros de Harry cuando él abre su boca y presiona su lengua contra la tela sobre la erección de Louis, pasando humedad a través de la mezclilla y poniendo a Louis en un frenesí de calor y presión y el hecho de que este es _Harry_.

Casi solloza con alivio cuando Harry deja ir sus piernas para poder desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar el zipper, tropieza un poco cuando Harry da un fuerte tirón que tiene sus calzoncillos y pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos. Se siente increíblemente expuesto, parado ahí desnudo con Harry hincado enfrente de él, pero cualquier tipo de vergüenza que tenia se desvanece cuando vislumbra la cara de Harry. Él luce -

Harry luce absolutamente _destrozado_ , ojos negro y hambrientos, pupilas tan amplias que casi eclipsan el verde. Ya está respirando fuerte y lamiendo sus labios con anticipación y sus vellos en su estómago tan enchinados que lloriquea y aprieta los hombros de Harry para intentar calmarse.

Harry asiente, voltea rápidamente hacia Louis, luego, sin advertir, envuelve una mano alrededor de la base del pene de Louis y cierra sus labios alrededor de la cabeza.

Si Harry no estuviera haciendo su mejor trabajo en succionar el cerebro de Louis a través de su pene, Louis probablemente tendría la energía para pensar que el maestro de su hija es un experto en mamar penes bastante bien. Tal como es, sin embargo, está tratando mantenerse en posición vertical mientras Harry le chupa abajo, calor mojado y las lamidas de su lengua sobre la cabeza cuando se quita. Harry continua viéndolo a través de sus pestañas, labios ensanchados sobre él, y esto será vergonzoso muy rápidamente.

"Harry," Louis lloriquea, dedos rasgando la piel de Harry mientras lo empuja para abajo, y todo lo que necesita es la cabeza de su pene golpeando contra la garganta de Harry y su orgasmo sale fuera de él, cuerpo entero temblando con el mientras Harry se traga todo.

"Oh Dios," Louis jadea mientras Harry se aleja, desliza la palma de su mano sobre su boca. "Oh Dios, eso fue."

Louis se detiene a sí mismo, no seguro de lo que si quiera intenta decir. Observa a Harry batallar poniendo de pie, torpes extremidades largas y desgarbado mientras se desdobla a sí mismo, y Louis ni siquiera espera a que este bien parado antes de meter un dedo en el borde de los calzoncillos de Harry y masturbarlo apropiadamente.

Se besan hambrientos, abrazados en medio de la cocina, hasta que Louis se despeja un milímetro y murmura, "Vamos a bañarte, bebe. Tienes harina en todo el cabello."

Mientras caminan hacia el fondo de la casa, Louis tiene un momento de pánico cuando no puede recordar si limpio su cuarto o baño, pero cuando abre la puerta, respira con un suspiro de alivio. Su cama no está tendida, pero el piso está libre de ropa sucia y hay toallas limpias en el armario del baño. Abre la regadera mientras Harry se desviste y se meten en la regadera juntos mientras la pequeña habitación se llena con vapor.

Louis no desperdicia tiempo en poner sus manos en Harry, las desliza por su pecho para tomar sus caderas mientras se para de puntitas por un beso. Puede sentir el pecho de Harry ensancharse cuando pone su mano alrededor de su pene, lo hace lentamente como el agua que cae sobre ellos y las manos de Harry aprietan y aflojan donde están envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

Adormilados y saciados, se lavan su cabello y se quedan abrazados en el baño hasta que el agua se pone fría, luego salen y se secan rápido. Esta helando en el baño, y Louis esta liso para meterse en la cama y enterrarse debajo de las sabanas. Deja caer su toalla en el piso, luego corre hasta su cama donde Harry se ríe de él y camina sin prisa.

"Ven a acostarte," Louis le pide mientras sostiene la esquina de las sabanas, esperando que Harry se meta con él. No tiene que esperar demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que Harry deje su toalla sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de Louis, y luego está metiéndose en la cama con él y lo abraza.

Huele a cupcakes, incluso en la habitación de Louis, y siente la felicidad por todo su cuerpo mientras Harry se enrosca alrededor de su espalda y pone una mano sobre su pecho, rodillas dobladas juntas, y se queda dormido con el lento ritmo de la respiración de Harry sobre la parte posterior de su cuello.

;;

Le toma un momento a Louis recordar donde esta cuando despierta la mañana siguiente. La habitación es familiar, inundada de luz, pero el peso de un cuerpo sobre él no lo es, y casi dice 'Liam' antes de recordar. Oh.

No tiene tiempo para alarmarse, porque Harry hace un sonido que es estúpidamente adorable, y luego está hablando entre dientes, "¿Louis?"

Harry es una cosa devastadora por la mañana, Louis lo descubre cuando da una vuelta. Su cara es suave y adormilada, ojos pesados y labios rosa chicle, y cuando bosteza, su lengua se enrolla contra su paladar como un cachorrito. Louis se sube sobre él y se postra en su pecho, pone sus puños para poder descansar su barbilla en ellos y ver a Harry mientras despierta.

Las manos de Harry se deslizan lentamente por su espalda, y Louis murmura, "¿Quieres un poco de té?"

Harry tararea y sonríe lentamente. "Té suena encantador."

Louis encuentra unos pants que arrastran cuando los usa y se los avienta a Harry antes de ponerse unos, él mismo. La cocina se ve como si hubieran asaltado una panadería, mostradores llenos de caramelos multicolores, y Louis piensa que probablemente es algo bueno que Emily no esté aquí, al final, porque ella habría querido comerse todo.

"¿Qué tipo de té quieres?" Louis voltea a ver a Harry mientras saca un par de tazas de uno de los gabinetes. Abre otro gabinete para que Harry pueda ver cuáles son sus opciones.

"Jazmín, por favor," Harry decide después de un momento. Louis arruga su nariz en disgusto, pero observa las cajas en busca de jazmín. La encuentra en el estante superior, junto con la equinácea, porque nunca nadie las bebe. Y con razón, Louis piensa mientras se pone de puntillas para bajar la caja. Las puntas de sus dedos casi tocan el fondo del estante, aun así, no importa lo mucho que se menee o brinque de arriba abajo, no puede alcanzar.

Está a punto de sacar el banquito que tiene en la cocina para que Emily se pueda lavar las manos en el fregadero, cuando siente a Harry detrás de él, su cuerpo presionándolo en el mostrador mientras baja la caja del estante y se la pasa.

"Quítate," Louis murmura, pero Harry solo sonríe contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, cara enterrada en el cabello de Louis, y como sea, tal vez es un poco excitante que Harry sea mucho más grande que él. Tal vez. Oprime el interruptor de la tetera para que el agua hierva, luego voltea y se apoya contra el mostrador.

Harry huele al champú de Louis, y a pesar de que los pants que tiene puestos son demasiado grandes en Louis, aún son demasiado cortos para Harry, que están en sus caderas y rozan sobre sus tobillos. Los dos están sin camisa, y Louis toma un momento para pasar sus dedos sobre los tatuajes grabados en la piel de Harry, por las alas de los pájaros y luego por el centro de la mariposa.

"Estas en forma," Louis dice mientras pasa su pulgar a través de la curva de la ala de la mariposa. Cuando levanta los ojos, Harry lo observa, la expresión en su rostro dolorosamente dulce, y Louis suspira. Mientras se apoya en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies para encajar sus bocas juntas, Louis tiene la sospecha de que esta jodido.

Los labios de Harry se abren inmediatamente, y Louis pasa su lengua sobre su labio inferior, vagamente escucha el click de la tetera. En vez de quitarse, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y profundiza el beso. El té puede esperar.

;;

Ahora que Louis sabe cuán hábil es la lengua de Harry, lo cálida que su piel es, como luce cuando se viene, ver a Harry y no ser capaz de tocarlo se siente como una tortura. Es increíble, realmente, que incluso después de haber podido tener sexo, Louis nunca se había sentido más frustrado sexualmente en su vida.

Cada mañana, platica con Harry por unos pocos minutos después de dejar a Emily, hace todo lo posible para mantener sus manos quietas, a pesar de la determinación de Harry de hacer todo sonar tan sucio como sea posible. Los niños necesitan ser vigilados, sin embargo, no sería apropiado - o legal, piensa - llevar a Harry a los baños.

A pesar de su frustración, está decidido a mantener la parte de Harry y la parte de Emily por separado, es por eso que hace esos pequeños momentos de contacto en la mañana y al medio día, mensajes durante el día, y largas llamadas por la noche. La única vez que logra ver a Harry es tres semanas después, cuando Emily se va a quedar con Eleanor de nuevo. Harry llega la tarde del viernes, y ninguno de ellos dejan la casa de Louis hasta el domingo al mediodía, cuando Louis tiene que sacarlo de su casa antes de que Eleanor traiga a Emily de regreso.

Abril trae consigo un frente frio, y Louis despierta con el sol de la última semana de Abril con Emily gateando por debajo de las sabanas hasta él. Abre sus brazos automáticamente para que ella pueda recostarse sobre él, susurra, "¿Em? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento bien," murmura, con la voz rasposa, y Louis frunce el ceño, inclina su cabeza para poder presionar un beso sobre su frente.

Ella se siente un poco caliente, pero nada para preocuparse, así que el solo la cubre con sus brazos y murmura, "Te tengo, changuito. Vamos a dormirnos."

Para la hora en que la alarma de Louis empieza a sonar, Emily tiene fiebre, así que él le envía un mensaje a Harry para decirle que ella no ira a la escuela y va a hacerle un poco de té. Su mamá le enseño a poner un poco de medicina en el té y esconder el sabor con miel, y aunque no sabe maravilloso, Emily usualmente se toma casi todo.

Ella aún está dormida en su cama, brazos alrededor de su chango de peluche, así que él se acuesta a lado de ella y la pone en su regazo. "Emmy," susurra mientras acaricia su espalda. "Em, necesito que tomes un poco de té"

Emily se queja dormida y acerca su cara hacia el estómago de Louis, pero él está decidido a hacer que ella tome algo de medicina para que la fiebre no empeore. Mete un brazo debajo de su espalda para levantarla y sentarla, murmura, "Emily, si tomas un poco de té, puedes dormirte después. Solo un poco, changuito, vamos."

Sus ojos revolotean y frunce el ceño, pero abre su boca obedientemente cuando él acerca una taza a sus labios. Consigue que ella se tome la mayoría de té antes de que voltee su cabeza al otro lado, así que deja la taza en la mesita de al lado y le susurra cosas mientras se mete a la cama con ella y la deja volver a dormir.

Louis logra terminar un poco de trabajo mientras ella duerme, pero cuando ella despierta un par de horas después, ella esta malhumorada e incómoda. Louis saca una bolsa de pastillas para la garganta con sabor a cereza y la deja comer una mientras él se sienta en el sillón de la ventana y le lee por un rato. Su fiebre empieza a subir de nuevo, por lo que Louis la enrolla en cobijas y la acuesta en el sillón con La Sirenita en la tele mientras le hace más té.

"No lo quiero, Papi." Emily pone mala cara.

"¿Aun te duele la garganta?" Louis aparta el cabello de Emily de su cara, luego se acerca cuando ella asiente. "Si te tomas esto, hará que tu garganta se sienta mejor."

Emily frunce el ceño, pero toma las manos de Louis sobre la taza y se toma la mitad, así que Louis lo cuenta como una victoria. Para al final del día, ha conseguido que Emily se tome tres tazas de té, pero ella aún tiene fiebre, así que pone la medicina soñolienta en su última taza para que ella pueda dormir toda la noche. La viste en pijamas de invierno, la envuelve en su cobertor, y le lee hasta que ella se queda dormida.

Él no duerme tanto esa noche, despierta cada hora para checar a Emily y hacerse seguro que ella aun este durmiendo y que su fiebre no se haya puesto peor. Para la mañana, parece que la fiebre disminuyó, y cuando se despierta y pregunta por pan tostado, él sabe que ella ya se está sintiendo mejor.

Él aun así le hace té con su tostada, por si acaso, luego trata de terminar algo de trabajo mientras ella ve Bob Esponja, pero ella esta aburrida, y Louis no sabe qué hacer con ella. Aún tiene fiebre como para sacarla, y él no quiere sobre-esforzarla con mucha actividad física. Terminar jugando con sus muñecas en el suelo de la sala, y Louis se deja convencer de jugar futbol por una media hora en el patio trasero pero para las cuatro en punto, se queda sin ideas y ella se está poniendo berrinchuda.

"Oye, Em, ¿Quieres hornear algunas galletas?"

"¡Sí!" Emily se levanta de donde ha estado acostada en el suelo dibujando y corre hacia la cocina, los ojos de Louis están llorosos por la falta de sueño, así que toma un momento para quitarse sus contactos y ponerse sus lentes antes de unírsele.

Para la hora en que las galletas están listas, la cocina luce como zona de combate y Louis tiene harina sobre él y una mancha de chocolate derretido en un lado de su camisa. Está apunto de sentarse en la mesa, donde Emily ya está mordiendo una de las galletas, cuando alguien toca en la puerta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis peina el cabello de Emily hacia atrás y murmura, "Vuelvo enseguida, changuito."

Para la total y completa sorpresa de Louis, Harry está parado en la entrada cuando abre la puerta. Louis está absolutamente consiente del hecho de que se debe ver como un desastre, vestido en los pants de ayer y una vieja playera, comida sobre él, y sus anteojos se deslizan por su nariz.

"¿Haz? Que..."

Harry sonríe alegremente hacia Louis y sostiene una bolsa, dice, "Traje la tarea de Emily, y desde que se perdió artesanías hoy, pensé que tal vez le gustaría hacerla. ¿Está todo bien?"

Louis suspira y da un paso para atrás para dejar a Harry entrar.

"Si, acabamos de hornear," Se observa a sí mismo, luego murmura, "Si le puedes llamar eso."

"Huele bien," Harry comenta mientras mira a Louis de arriba a bajo. Extiende su brazo y empuja los lentes de Louis, dice con una pequeña sonrisa, "Te ves lindo."

"Cállate," Louis refunfuña, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras estira el borde de su camisa. "No he dormido en dos días y no me he bañado en incluso más tiempo, y aun tengo dos artículos que escribir."

Harry sonríe y se inclina para rozar un beso sobre su mejilla, murmura sobre su piel, "Bueno, independientemente de eso, luces encantador."

"¿Harry?"

Harry y Louis voltean al mismo tiempo para ver a Emily asomándose por el rincón. Ella luce más limpia que Louis, solo con una mancha de harina en una de sus mejillas, pero tiene chocolate de su galleta en todas sus manos, y cuando se acerca desde la sala, Louis agita su cabeza y señala la cocina, dice, "Lávate las manos primero, por favor."

"Oye." Harry se acerca y toma el codo de Louis, regresa su atención hacia él. "Ve a escribir tus artículos, yo puedo entretener a Emily por un par horas."

Louis quiere llorar con gratitud.

"Realmente no tienes que hacer eso, Harry. Puedo trabajar esta noche después de que ella se vaya a dormir, es -"

"Louis," Harry lo interrumpe. "Ve a trabajar." Menea la bolsa que aún está agarrando, y algo dentro de ahí sonajea. "Tengo esto."

"Gracias," Louis respira, y solo hace una larga pausa para voltear alrededor y hacerse seguro de que Emily no está en la habitación para así poder darle a Harry un beso breve, luego se dirige a su habitación.

Toma un descanso dos horas después y va a hacer algo de té, encuentra a Harry y Emily sentados en la mesa de la cocina con una montaña de palitos de paleta y pegamento mientras construyen... Bueno, no está seguro de que están construyendo.

"Hey, changuito," él dice, voz oxidada por falta de uso, mientras se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro. Se inclina para besar su frente, satisfecho con que su temperatura está de vuelta a normal, luego pregunta, "¿Qué estas construyendo?"

"Es una casa," Emily dice con un suspiro, y él cacha una volteada de ojos hacia Harry y Harry contesta con una risa. El intercambio entre ellos tiene el estómago de Louis retorciéndose y su garganta cerrada, y tiene que aclararla un par de veces antes de hablar.

"¿Necesitan algo? Aún tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer."

"No, creo que estamos bien," Harry murmura, luego levanta la mirada de donde estaba pegando dos palos juntos, el ceño fruncido en concentración. Tiene pegamento seco en sus manos y marcador por todos sus dedos de donde estaban colorado algunos palitos de paleta, labios presionados en una línea, y luce como el niño más grande del mundo. Louis quiere subirse a su regazo y destrozarlo.

Voltea hacia abajo para asegurarse que Emily este ocupada antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. Harry se encoje ante el tacto, parpados revoloteando, y Louis siente una respuesta de afecto y lujuria en su panza antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Bien. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitan algo."

Louis espera a que Harry regrese a las artesanías antes de salir de la cocina, una taza de té en sus manos y su corazón atrapado en su garganta.

Louis pierde la noción de tiempo mientras trabaja en transcribir un entrevista con un entrenador del equipo británico nacional de futbol. Está a tres cuartos de terminar cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta de su habitación. Oprime pausa en la grabación y gira en su silla, tiene que parpadear rápido para limpiar su vista. Harry está parado en la puerta con su cadera contra el marco.

"Hey, amor," Dice suavemente. "Emily está dormida, la acosté en su cama."

"Oh. ¿Qué?" Confusión asentando en Louis. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Solo las ocho pasadas," Harry le dice, y Louis se da cuenta de que esta oscuro en la habitación.

"Oh por Dios," ríe, luego talla sus manos sobre su cara. Joder, está cansado. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta, lo siento mucho. Haz estado aquí por años, debiste haber venido y decirme, me aproveche."

"Por favor, Louis," Harry murmura mientras entra a la habitación. "Necesitas un descanso." Camina hacia el escritorio de Louis y frota una mano por la espalda de Louis, y Louis tararea y se apoya en él. "¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño?"

"No creo que -"

"No," Harry dice, voz firme, y Louis parpadea hacia él en sorpresa. "Te preparare un baño, vamos. Quítate esa ropa sucia."

Louis sube una ceja, pero está demasiado cansado para bromear, y un baño suena increíble, si realmente piensa sobre eso. Así que Louis se para y se desviste mientras sigue a Harry hasta el baño, mira silenciosamente mientras Harry pone un poco de burbujas antes de dejar el agua correr.

"Metete," le dice una vez que se empieza a llenar. "Ya vengo."

Louis no pelea, solo se mete en la bañera y se sienta en el fondo, se relaja sobre la porcelana mientras se llena alrededor de él. El agua ha llegado su pecho una vez que Harry vuelve, y Louis trata de abrir los ojos para poder verlo.

Harry pasa una mano por su espalda y dice, "Puse la lavadora, espero no te importe. La ropa de Emily y la tuya, algunos trapos de la cocina y la colcha del sofá."

Gratitud llena el pecho de Louis y agita su cabeza, asombrado. Han sido días difíciles, pero no está seguro que hizo para merecer a Harry. Cuando habla, su voz esta ronca con emoción. "Gracias, Harry. Enserio, gracias."

"Por supuesto," Harry murmura, y Louis lo observa con desconcierto cuando Harry empieza a quitarse su ropa.

"Haz," Empieza mientras Harry trabaja en la hebilla de sus pantalones. "Enserio aprecio lo que hiciste esta noche, pero no creo que tenga la energía -"

"Louis." Louis eleva su mirada. Hay dolor escrito en el rostro de Harry y tejido en el tono de su voz cuando dice, "No estaba tratando de tener sexo contigo, solo quiero que te relajes."

"Oh," Louis susurra, culpa trepando por su garganta. Su voz es grave cuando dice, "Perdón, no quise decir-" Saca sus manos del agua y talla su cara con frustración. "Estoy tan exhausto que no puedo formar frases completas. Soy un estúpido. Vamos, entra a la bañera conmigo. Por favor."

Se hace para adelante y espera a que Harry se termine de desvestir, para después sentarse detrás de él. Nunca había tomado un baño con otra persona antes, y es un poco raro al principio, tratar de averiguar donde tienen que ir sus miembros. Al final, se recuesta en el pecho de Harry y deja su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Estoy tan cansado," Louis susurra en la callada habitación, y Harry inclina la cabeza para poderle dar un beso en el cuello, manos amarradas sobre el estómago de Louis.

"Ya lo sé, amor. Aquí, siéntate."

Louis se levanta para poder sentarse rectamente, escucha el chasquido de una botella abriéndose, y luego hay unas manos poniendo champú en su cabello. Gime feliz mientras los dedos de Harry trabajan sobre su cuero cabelludo. Se siente como el cielo.

No protesta cuando Harry se toma su tiempo, poniendo jabón en su cabello, agarrando agua con las manos y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Louis para enjuagarla; no protesta cuando Harry jala a Louis hacia él y envuelve sus brazos sobre el pecho de Louis y solo lo sostiene, tarareando despacito en su oído, murmura, "El agua se está enfriando. Vamos a meterte en la cama, ¿sí?"

Louis solo asiente y deja que Harry lo saque de la bañera y lo envuelva en una toalla. Mira con los ojos entre cerrados mientras Harry rápidamente se seca, luego se acerca para poder frotar una toalla sobre el cabello de Louis.

"Vamos, bebe." Harry envuelve las manos alrededor de las caderas de Louis después de colgar sus toallas para que se sequen y dice suavemente, "Hora de dormir."

Guía a Louis hacia la habitación y lo sienta en la cama mientras busca ropa en los cajones. Una vez que los dos están vestidos con pants, acuesta a Louis en la cama y lo tapa con las cobijas, acostándose alrededor de Louis. Louis entierra su cabeza en su pecho inmediatamente y saca una mano para poder enredar sus dedos en esos rizos húmedos que están en la base de su cuello.

"Haz," murmura, labios arrastrándose sobre la piel de Harry, y siente el pecho de Harry crecer en respuesta. Su lengua es gruesa y torpe con el sueño, pero dice, "Eres perfecto."

Puede sentir a Harry reír, vibraciones sobre su mejilla y la respiración rebuscando por su pelo, siente a Harry presionando un beso en su cabeza y murmura, "Descansa, Lou."

Así que lo hace. 

;;

Louis es despertado la mañana siguiente por una pequeña mano dando palmadas en su cachete y Emily susurrando, "Papi. Papi, despierta."

"¿Qué pasa, Em?," gruñe. Cuando voltea a ver el reloj, ve que solo son las 4:30 de la mañana.

"¿Voy a ir a la escuela hoy?"

"Si," murmura, "Pero aun tienes tres horas, ve a dormir."

Esta apuntoe de quedarse dormido, cuando siente su mano en su rostro de nuevo y ella susurra, "¿Tú y Harry tuvieron una pijamada?"

Sus ojos se abren y voltea hacia todos lados. Harry esta aún dormido, acostado sobre su estomago y ocupando tres cuartos del colchón. Su cabello se encrespa salvajemente sobre su cara y sus labios están entreabiertos, respiración saliendo lentamente cada vez que exhala. Luce tan lindo, Louis quiere voltear y acurrucarse a su lado, meter su cara entre el espacio entre su hombro y su quijada.

Louis se aclara la garganta y voltea a ver a Emily, susurra, "Sí, changuito. Harry se quedo muy tarde cuidándote anoche, así que se quedo a dormir."

"Okay," Emily murmura. "Buenas noches papi."

Ella se inclina para darle un beso en el cachete, y luego se va. Joder. No estaba pensando bien anoche, ni siquiera considero que Emily los podría cachar juntos en la cama. Habían sido tan cuidadosos hasta ahora, solo se juntaban cuando Emily estaba con Eleanor, y no había pensado en eso.

Voltea para ver a Harry de nuevo, cierra los ojos mientras piensa que le dirá a Emily en la mañana. Con un suspiro, decide que tiene tres horas más hasta que tenga que lidiar con eso, así que hace exactamente lo que quería hacer antes – gira para estar presionado contra él, mete su cara entre el hueco del cuello de Harry, y se queda dormido.

La mañana es sorprendentemente tranquila. La alarma de Louis se apaga a las 7:15, y da un beso al hombro descubierto de Harry, lo deja despertarse mientras va por Emily. Ya esta despierta, sentada en la cama y hojeando un libro de fotografías con su changuito entre sus piernas mientras inventa una historia.

"Oye, Em, ¿estas lista para vestirte para la escuela?"

Emily levanta la mirada de su libro y sonríe. Trae sus pijamas favoritas de Winnie the Pooh, pero su cabello esa enredado, y Louis se da cuenta que Harry la baño anoche. Sacude su cabeza en asombro, su corazón revoloteando ante la idea de Harry cuidando a su dulce niña, luego se mueve para abrir las cortinas de Emily y llenar la habitación de luz natural.

"Vamos a cepillar nuestros dientes," Louis dice mientras trata de sacar a Harry de su mente. Tiene una hija que necesita preparar para la escuela y un desayuno que hacer. La sigue hasta el baño y observa mientras ella pone pasta en su cepillo de Cenicienta, cuenta en voz alta mientras ella se cepilla los dientes. "Buena chica, puedes irte. Ve a elegir tu ropa, changuito, tienes 15 minutos antes de que te quiera ver en la cocina para el desayuno, okay?"

"Okay, Papi. ¿Aún esta Harry aquí? Quiero decir buenos días."

El corazón de Louis se sacude en su pecho mientras tiene un breve momento de pánico acerca de como esto va a afectar sus vidas, y se toma un momento para recuperar el aire, luego dice, "Si, Em, sigue aquí. Puedes verlo cuando vengas a desayunar."

Casi esta afuera de la habitación cuando ella le habla de nuevo, "¿Papi? ¿Harry se quedara a dormir de nuevo?

Toma un momento para golpear su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, bobinas gemelas de temor e irritación se acurrucan en su estomago, luego voltea y dice, "No lo creo, changuito."

Regresa a su habitación mientras trata de averiguar que hacer con toda esta situación.Se ha metido en un lio sin darse cuenta, nunca tuvo la intención de involucrarse con Harry. Ahora que lo esta, no sabe como lidiar con una relación. Han sido tres años desde que él y Eleanor cortaron, y no ha salido ni una cita desde eso. La mayor parte, es porque esta ocupado siendo un papá soltero, pero el sabe por experiencia propia como se siente cuando alguien importante te deja, y él no quiere que Emily tenga que pasar otra vez por eso; no quiere que ella se ponga triste, cuando la relación se desmorone. 

Harry tiene sus pantalones puestos y esta tendiendo la cama cuando Louis entra a la habitación, y se detiene en la puerta para verlo, todos sus pensamientos sobre Emily y su fallidas relaciones instantáneamente olvidadas. Sus pantalones siguen desabrochados, nadando en sus caderas, piel pálida en la luz que entra por las ventanas, y es tan jodidamente precioso.

"No tienes que tender la cama, Haz, yo nunca lo hago."

Harry se encoje de hombros mientras pone el edredón sobre las almohadas, voltea a ver a Louis y dice con una sonrisa, "Ya estoy acostumbrado, oye, ¿Crees que pueda usar un suéter tuyo o algo? El que use ayer es bastante reconocible, y Zayn y Niall se van a dar cuenta."

"Claro." Louis camina hasta su closet y busca entre su ropa, encuentra un suéter que siempre ha sido más como un vestido para él, pero es muy cómodo como para tirarlo. "Mídete este."

Terminan de vestirse en silencio, luego Louis abre un nuevo cepillo para Harry, lo mira en el espejo mientras se cepillan los dientes empalmados sobre el lavabo. Es tan increíblemente domestico, algo que Louis no ha tenido por tres años, y a pesar de la creciente preocupación de Louis, se siente bien. Más que bien, realmente, cuando Harry se topa con sus ojos en el espejo y sonríe torpemente, boca llena de espuma por la pasta.

Louis ríe cuando Harry lo empuja con la cadera para poder enjuagar su boca, tararea cuando Harry pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Louis después de quitarse del lavabo. Solo es otra de esas cosas, Louis piensa, mientras se mueven alrededor del otro con facilidad, cambiando lugares y pasándose toallas sin ni siquiera hablar. Nunca había experimentado algo así, la forma en la que se comunican sin palabras y parecen saber instintivamente lo que el otro esta apunto de hacer. Es loco, y aunque Louis sabe que no deberían – no pueden – seguir así, el pensamiento de rendirse hace su garganta doler.

Entran en la cocina unos minutos antes que Emily, y Harry empieza a hacer dos tazas de té mientras Louis vacía cereal en un plato y una prepara una taza de leche de chocolate para Emily. Harry le pasa a Louis su taza cuando ella entra, y va directo hacia Harry y enrolla sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

"¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Tu pijamada estuvo divertida?"

Harry le lanza una mirada a Louis con los ojos abiertos, y Louis esconde su sonrisa en su té. Harry sigue distrayéndolo cada vez que trata de encontrar una solución, y no esta muy seguro de como lidiar con esta situación. Harry no parece saber tampoco, así que Louis lo salva poniendo su taza a un lado y diciendo, "Todo lo que hicimos fue dormir, amor. Vamos, ven a comer tu desayuno para poder irnos a la escuela."

Harry sacude su cabeza mientras Emily camina hacia la mesa y se sube a su asiento. Louis sonríe débilmente hacia él y se encoje de hombros sin poder hacer nada, pero se deja jalar cuando Harry envuelve una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cuello y lo acerca. Solo roza un eso sobre la frente de Louis, consiente de que Emily esta sentada a tan solo unos metros de distancia, luego dice, "Tengo que ir a preparar el salón. Te veo en la escuela, Emmy."

"Adiós Harry," Emily dice mientras Louis encamina a Harry hacia la puerta.

"Entonces," Louis empieza, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello. "Eso fue raro."

Harry hace una cara, luego dice, "Lo siento mucho, no pensé lo que iba a pasar muy bien."

"Oye," Louis dice despacio mientras enreda sus brazos sobre el cuello de Harry. Por más de que este sea un lio, quiere que Harry sepa que esta increíblemente agradecido. "Fuiste asombroso anoche. No puedo creer que bañaste a Emily." Harry se encoje de hombros, mejillas ruborizadas con vergüenza, pero Louis sacude la cabeza y dice, "No, enserio. Eres asombroso."

"No, tu," Harry murmura, luego inclina su cabeza y cierra su boca sobre Louis en un beso rápido. "Enserio tengo que irme," dice sobre la boca de Louis y suspira.

"Vaya, entonces, Sr. Styles. Vaya a educar a los niños, enséñeles como salvar el mundo. Ellos son nuestro futuro, blah blah blah"

Harry voltea sus ojos y le da a Louis un apretón en el hombro, luego se da la vuelta y camina. Louis se da un minuto. Un minuto para ver a Harry caminar, luego cierra la puerta y regresa a la cocina.

Emily levanta la mirada de su cereal mientras él entra. "¿Papi? ¿Harry puede venir después de la escuela?"

El corazón de Louis cae hasta su estomago. Oh, no. Esto es exactamente lo que temía que pasara.

"No lo creo, corazón. Harry tiene que ir a su propia casa hoy."

"¿Puede venir mañana? ¡Yo tambien quiero tener una pijamada con Harry!"

Oh, Dios. Louis agarra su té abandonado y toma asiento, acerca la leche de Emily hacia ella para que se la tome. "Em, Harry solo se quedo aquó anoche porque era muy tarde. Igual que el tío Liam lo hace aveces."

Emily no deja de preguntar acerca de Harry mientras terminan de prepararse para la escuela y Louis siente pavor colocándose en la base de su columna. Harry es genial. Harry es maravilloso, incluso, pero el historial de Louis con relaciones sentimentales, es corto, no es genial, y no quiere poner a Emily ante el dolor de otro rompimiento. Todo esta bien cuando ella no sabe lo que esta pasando y no hay oportunidad de que ella se quede enganchada, pero ella ya esta enganchada a Harry como su maestro, y los dolores de cabeza se agravan.

Y, por supuesto, esta el hecho de que él y Harry están haciendo algo en contra de las reglas de la escuela, y Louis tiene miedo de que Emily le diga a alguno de sus amigos y termine metiendo a Harry en un problema. Pasa la caminata a la escuela pensando cual es la cosa correcta, y aunque la idea hace su corazón doler, llega a una decisión cuando llegan a la entrada.

Louis se detiene afuera del salón de clases y se pone de rodillas para estar a la altura de Emily, envuelve sus manos sobre sus muñecas y dice, "Em, escúchame bien. No le puedes decir a tus amigos que Harry se quedo a dormir anoche, ¿esta bien?"

"¿Por qué no?" Emily pregunta, ojos grandes.

"Porque no se supone que el debería y se puede meter en un problema. ¿No queremos que se meta en un problema, verdad?"

Emily duda un momento antes de asentir. Jala el collar de la camisa de Louis y pregunta, "¿Por qué se metería en un problema?"

"No lo se, mi amor. Solo recuerda no decirle a tus amigos, ¿Si? ¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo", ella susurra, y Louis asiente, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

"Esa es mi niña. Bueno, ve adentro. Te veo después de la escuela." Louis deja ir las manos de Emily, luego se apresura para pararse. "Te amo, changuito."

"Yo también te amo, papi," Emily dice, y luego se va.

Louis pasa la caminata hasta su casa tratando de idear formas para distanciarse de Harry. Es algo cobarde, pero no esta seguro si podrá decirle a Harry la decisión que ha tomado. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y se encoje de hombros contra el viento de Abril, corazón pesado mientras camina lentamente por la calle. Esta demasiado enganchado a Harry. Harry con corona de flores y sus ideales hippies, su brillante sonrisa y su cabello salvaje, sus interminables piernas y su infalible buen corazón.

Louis se deprime en su casa todo el día, limpiando y recogiendo después de pasar dos días encerrados con un niño enfermo. Esta tan metido en sus pensamientos acerca de Harry que ni siquiera esta poniendo atención cuando esta limpiando – la cosa que menos le gusta hacer – y cuando necesita ir a recoger a Emily, la casa esta impecablemente limpia.

No entra al salón como siempre lo hace, en vez de eso se inclina en la puerta y saluda a Emily desde donde esta sentada en el circulo de los sentimientos. Ella espera hasta que Harry le diga que esta bien irse, y Louis deliberadamente voltea para ver a Emily caminar hasta su mesita, sin importar el hecho de que puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él. Extiende su mano para sostener la lonchera de Emily, luego le ofrece a Harry un saludo cortes antes de irse, ignora la tristeza que esta arrastrando las comisuras de su boca y que se establece en su pecho.

Su teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto mientras esta haciendo la cena esa noche, y lee el mensaje de Harry con un ceño fruncido.

_¿Todo está bien?_

No se permite contestar y cierra el mensaje sin contestar.

Jueves y viernes pasan demasiado lento. Louis deja a Emily afuera del salón de nuevo y espera por ella en la puerta cuando va a recogerla. Ella va con Eleanor el fin de semana, asi que cuando la deja el viernes por la mañana, mira rápidamente a Harry para aguantar hasta el lunes. Es un poco patético, en realidad, pero esta determinado a hacer esto funcionar. Aparte del hecho de que Harry se podría meter en problemas por involucrarse con un padre de familia, la ultima cosa que Louis necesita es Emily enterándose lo que esta pasando.

Le manda un mensaje a Liam ese medio día para ver si pueden cambiar sus planes. No esta de humor para salir, así que Liam llega con comida china, Louis abre una botella de tequila, y se acuestan en el suelo de la sala mientras se emborrachan lentamente.

"¿Por qué no salimos otra vez?" Liam pregunta con la boca llena de carne de cerdo mu shu.

Louis frunce el ceño hacia su pad thai y murmura, "No estoy de humor."

"¿Quieres decirme porque estas deprimido, entonces?"

Louis levanta su cabeza. Liam lo esta viendo, una expresión de complicidad en su cara, y Louis suspira.

"No estoy deprimido." Liam levanta una ceja, frunce el ceño y dice, "Bien, tal vez lo estoy. Puedo estar deprimido de vez en cuando, _Liam_."

"Estoy seguro de que solo te puedes deprimir si tienes una razón por la cual deprimirte, Louis, así que ¿Por qué no me dices que es? ¿Y contestarías tu maldito teléfono?"

Ha estado vibrando toda la noche, pero Louis sabe quien es. Lo avienta lejos con un poco de más fuerza de la que pretendía y se mete por debajo del sofá. Genial. Al menos no puede escucharlo desde ahí.

"No puedo," dice rápido.

"¿No puedes qué? ¿No puedes decirme porque estas triste, o no puedes contestar tu teléfono?"

Louis da un suspiro pesado y hace su comida a un lado, luego se acuesta sobre su espalda y susurra, "La cague." Pone un brazo sobre sus ojos y gimotea. Esta siendo un poco dramático, pero el cree que lo tiene permitido, sobre las circunstancias. "Deje que Harry se quedara a dormir el martes."

Escucha a Liam ahogarse con su comida, espera a que deje de toser y dice, "¿Qué? ¿Él _qué_? ¡Desde cuando!"

"Marzo," murmura, la culpa ante sus ojos cuando Liam se sorprende.

"Louis, Mayo empieza mañana."

"Ya lo se," Louis susurra. Escucha a Liam moverse un poco, gira hasta estar a un lado de él. Liam envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo jala cerca.

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso?"

Cuando Louis habla, su voz es ahogada por la camisa de Liam. "Él solo venia cuando Emily no estaba aquí, y estaba bien. Pero Em estaba enferma el lunes y martes, y él vino el martes después de la escuela para que yo pudiera descansar." Se traga su nudo en la garganta y dice, "Baño a Emily y la durmió, luego me baño y me durmió."

"Wow."

"Lo sé," Louis susurra.

"¿Tu crees... Crees que él este enamorado de ti?

"Oh, Dios," Louis lloriquea, pánico arañando su garganta ante la idea. "Por favor, Liam, no puedo. Es en contra de las reglas de la escuela y Emily es tan influenciable, no puedo-"

"Cierto. Dios, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho, pedazo de mierda." Liam suspira. "Bien, vamos." Le da palmadas a Louis en la cadera y se sienta. "Arriba, ven, vamos a emborracharnos."

Louis batalla para ponerse derecho y cruza las piernas, luego agarra a Liam del antebrazo.

"Gracias," murmura. "Solo estoy." Se detiene a si mismo y presiona sus labios en una línea firme. Necesita emborracharse y olvidarse de Harry. Ahora. 

;;

Le lleva a Louis toda la parte del sábado y una parte del domingo para recuperarse de su resaca. Esta acostado en su sofá el domingo por la tarde, Loki dormido arriba de él mientras Liam calienta una pizza congelada, cuando alguien toca en la puerta.

Louis frunce el ceño y se acomoda los lentes para poder leer la hora en la caja del cable. Es muy temprano para que sea Eleanor, así que no tiene idea de quien pueda estar tocando en su puerta un domingo por la tarde. Esta apunto de pararse cuando Liam corre a través de la sala y abre la puerta. Solo le toma un momento, y luego escucha voces, y. Oh.

Louis logra bajar a Loki y ponerlo en uno de los cojines mientras trata de sentarse antes de que Liam entre, luciendo extremadamente incomodo. Harry esta detrás de él. Louis traga saliva y sacude su cabeza rápidamente cuando Liam murmura 'lo siento.' No es su culpa. Voltea a ver a Harry, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Liam regresa a la cocina.

Harry luce terrible. Tiene su cabello dentro de un beanie y círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, y Louis puede ver la miseria de Harry. No importa lo mucho que quiera esconderse, quiere ver los hombros de Harry relajarse y sus labios curveandose en una sonrisa, pero necesita mantenerse firme.

"Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Harry se encoje de hombros y da un paso hacía adelante, murmura, "Te traje tu suéter."

Le toma un momento a Louis para darse cuenta de que tiene algo en las manos, el sueter de Louis doblado en un cuadrado perfecto. Observa mientras Harry lo deja cuidadosamente en la mesita de la sala.

"Lo pudiste haber mandado con Emily, ya sabes," Louis dice, luego hace una mueca por como sonó eso. Necesita terminar las cosas con Harry, no ser un patán y volverlo loco por completo. Ve la manzana de Harry moverse mientras traga saliva, tuerce los dedos en la sabana que tiene sobre su regazo.

"Lou, ¿Esta todo..." Se calla, luego deja escapar una risa sin humor, con la mirada enfocada en la alfombra. "Bueno, no, todo esta mal, eso lo se." Levanta la mirada hacia Louis rápidamente antes de bajarla de nuevo. "¿Puedes decirme que hice mal?"

Mierda. Louis se baja del sillón, deja la sabana a su lado y se tropeza con sus pies y la mesa de al lado. No se deja tocar a Harry, aunque sus dedos estén literalmente ansiosos por tocarlo. En lugar de eso, los mete cuidadosamente en sus bolsillos y se balancea sobre sus talones.

"Tu no hiciste nada malo, Harry, lo prometo. Tu eres." Traga saliva y luego dice, voz gruesa, "Eres perfecto."

La expresión de Harry se ilumina por un momento, pero luego se apaga de nuevo cuando Louis no sonríe, y dice, "Esto no es un discurso de 'No eres tu, soy yo' ¿Verdad? Porque enserio Louis, por lo menos puedes ser honesto conmigo."

"No, no lo es. Enserio, no lo es." Louis voltea hacia todos lados mientras organiza sus ideas, luego da un suspiro. "Mira, Emily tiene que ser mi prioridad numero uno, ¿Si? Solo tiene cinco, y no quiero ser uno de esos padres que la hace parte de una relación que no va a durar." Harry inhala aire, dolor en su rostro, y Louis solo se apresura para continuar, "No es que no crea que no va a durar, es que..." Da un encogimiento de hombros impotente. "Mi historial no es genial, ¿Sabes? Y en un mes, Emily ya no estará en tu clase nunca más, y solo seré otro chico con mucha carga."

Harry frunce el ceño y da un paso para adelante, abre su boca para contestar, pero Louis lo interrumpe, trata de inyectar tanta firmeza en su tono como sea posible cuando dice, "Ademas, es contra las reglas de la escuela, y si alguien se entera de que hemos estado cogiendo, podrías ser despedido."

Están callados por un momento mientras Harry observa a Louis y Louis observa el suelo.

"Así que eso es todo, ¿entonces?"

Louis presiona sus labios juntos y asiente, ojos aun fijos en la alfombra. No se deja subir la mirada cuando susurra, "Lo siento."

"Bien," Harry murmura. "Yo también. Nos vemos, entonces, Louis."

Louis sigue sin subir la mirada cuando escucha a Harry caminar hasta la puerta, no se mueve hasta que la puerta se cierra y hay una mano alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello. Él aspira una bocanada miserable y deja a Liam darle la vuelta para abrazarlo. 

;;

Si Louis pensó que los últimos dos meses habían sido una tortura, eso no es nada comparado con las últimas cinco semanas de escuela. Estar con Harry pero no poder tocarlo ha sido un infierno, pero estar cerca de Harry y no poder ni siquiera hablarle es peor.

Las semanas continúan al paso de un caracol. Louis deja Emily en la escuela todos los días, pero en vez de quedarse a platicar con Harry un poco, él solo lo observa desde el otro lado de la habitación, luego se va. Él recibe un saludo desde lejos, cuando Harry se topa con sus ojos, pero la mayor parte, Harry deliberadamente se enfoca en los niños. Louis no puede dejar de notar como la boca de Harry se tensa hacia abajo, y la forma en la que sus hombros se desploman cuando Louis se dirige hacia la puerta, como si Harry estuviera esperando que él se acercara y le hablara.

Pero incluso con la evitación impuesta, no puede borrar el número de Harry de su teléfono, y de vez en cuando, se encuentra a si mismo sacando su teléfono y abriendo sus contactos, su dedo sobre el numero de teléfono que aparece debajo de la palabra 'haryr❤❤❤." No puede ni siquiera cambiar el nombre. Dios, es patético.

Antes de que Louis se de cuenta, es la ultima semana de escuela. Rechaza la oferta de ser chaperone en el viaje al zoológico en el penúltimo día, no estando seguro si podría manejar un día entero con Harry. Cuando va a recoger a Emily ese viernes, espera en la puerta, pero en lugar de tomar su lonchera, ella corre hacia Harry y lanza sus brazos alrededor de él.

Louis observa, garganta adolorida, mientras Harry se inclina y le regresa el abrazo, luego se despega para que puedan hablar. Emily pone sus manos en los hombros de Harry mientras hablan, demasiado lejos de Louis para poder escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero ve como la cara de Harry se entristece y dice algo que hace a Emily pegar su barbilla en su pecho, algo que hace cuando esta enojada.

Aunque él sabe que Harry nunca diría algo apropósito para enojar a Emily, esta apunto de caminar hasta ahí e intervenir cuando Harry la acerca para darle otro abrazo, luego se pone de pie lentamente. Louis esta tan perdido viendo las largas piernas de Harry tambalearse mientras se pone de pie, que se olvida de mirar hacia otro lado, y Harry lo cacha viéndolo, le ofrece un pequeño saludo triste, luego se voltea hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Louis aparta sus ojos lejos de Harry para poder ver a Emily, se pone rodillas y coloca sus manos en sus costados. "Em, ¿Qué pasa?"

Emily agacha su cabeza de nuevo y murmura, "Le pregunte a Harry si quería tener una pijamada conmigo y dijo que no."

"Oh, bebe," Louis suspira. "Harry no puede tener una pijamada contigo, changuito."

"¿Por qué no? Tuvo una contigo."

Louis hace muecas e intenta pensar en una forma de explicarle sin confundirla. Al final, decide eludir el tema y usar otra forma de razonamiento.

"Harry ya no es tu maestro, Em. Es verano ahora, vas a ir al campamento, y cuando vayas a la escuela después del verano, vas a tener un maestro diferente."

Emily levanta la mirada y ve a Harry de reojo, susurra con voz temblorosa, "Pero yo no quiero un maestro diferente, Harry es mi amigo." Voltea a ver a Louis, sus grandes ojos azules brillan con lágrimas. "¿Todavia puede ir a jugar?"

La culpa se agita en el estomago de Louis, y le da palmadas en la cabeza, murmura, "No lo creo, changuito. Lo siento."

Su labio inferior tiembla y una gruesa lágrima se derrama, así que Louis la levantanta en sus brazos y la carga hasta la casa mientras ella llora en su camiseta. Ella termina quedándose dormida mientras camina hasta la entrada, así que la acuesta en el sofá y la cubre con una cobija, acaricia su cabello y murmura, "Se como te sientes."

;;

Emily tiene una semana libre entre la escuela y el campamento para hacer absolutamente nada. Es raro, no ver a Harry todos los días, aun cuando no se hablaron en casi dos meses, y pasa la mitad del fin de semana extrañando a Harry tanto que no puede respirar y la otra mitad persiguiendo a Emily por toda la casa y el patio trasero.

Su mamá y las gemelas van el lunes para pasar un tiempo con ellos y mantener ocupada a Emily, y Louis esta tan agradecido que podría llorar. Tenerlas ahí significa que puede terminar algo de trabajo antes de la madrugada, y que los dos tienen una distracción para no extrañar a Harry. Emily aun habla sobre él, le cuenta a la mamá de Louis y a sus hermanas acerca de todas las cosas que aprendió y trata de enseñarles las rutinas de yoga de Harry, pero por lo menos no le está preguntando cada cinco minutos porque Harry no puede visitarlos.

Llueve a cantaros el miércoles, así que Louis se acuesta en el sofá con Emily y las gemelas mientras Jay hace lasagna y pastel para la cena esa noche. Están viendo al Hada Madrina convertir una calabaza en una carruaje cuando Emily entierra su cara en el pecho de Louis y dice, "Extraño a Harry." 

El corazón de Louis se encoje. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Emily y susurra en su cabello, "Yo también, Em."

Emily inclina su cabeza para poder ver a Louis de frente, narices a solo unas pulgadas de distancia, y ella dice, "Entonces, ¿Por qué no puede venir?"

Y cuando ella lo dice de esa manera, todo suena tan simple. Louis la observa, los ojos del mismo tamaño y del mismo color que los de él, y trata de averiguar cuando su hija se volvió más sabia que él. Piensa que podría tener algo que ver con Harry.

Busca su teléfono en su bolsillo, su corazón saltando de repente con los nervios mientras busca en los contactos y oprime enviar. Suena tres veces, y Louis suspira con alivio cuando responde.

"¿Lo?"

"¿Zayn? Necesito un favor."

Una hora después, Louis se pone sus Vans viejos que sigue sin remplazar y agarra las llaves del carro de su escritorio mientras corre hacia la sala.

"¿Mamá?" Jay da la vuelta desde donde esta parada, sacando un pastel mármol. "¿Podrían tu y las niñas cuidar a Emily por un rato? Hay algo que necesito hacer."

La preocupación se nota en el rostro de Jay, deja un tazón de chocolate a un lado y camina hacia Louis.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si," Louis dice, aunque no todo este bien. No está bien, pero él va a arreglar todo. "Solo hay alguien con quien necesito hablar, y no puede esperar." Su mamá abre la boca para hablar, y el sabe exactamente lo que viene, así que la interrumpe rápidamente con un, "Prometo decirte todo cuando regrese, bueno mamá, debo irme, te amo, ¡adiós!"

Corre por la sala y les grita a las niñas un apresurado adiós, y luego está corriendo en la lluvia y metiéndose en su carro. Harry no vive muy lejos, solo en el lado contrario de la escuela, pero está lloviendo muy fuerte como para caminar. Louis conduce lentamente, su corazón en la garganta mientras busca la dirección que Zayn le dio. Le toma tres vueltas alrededor del colegio para encontrar la entrada a la calle de Harry, y está bastante seguro que se esta estacionando ilegalmente enfrente del edificio de Harry, pero no le importa.

Para el momento en el que llega al piso de Harry - honestamente, ¿Quién construye un edificio de siete pisos y no le pone un elevador en estos días? - esta sin aire y sudando, y le toma un momento para recobrar el aliento antes de tocar en la puerta. Escucha pasos solo unos segundos después, y luego la puerta esta abierta para revelar a un Harry sin camisa y mirando desconcertado. Louis se lo acaba con la mirada mientras están parados ahí en silencio. Luce asombroso - mejor de lo que Louis recuerda, sin importar el hecho de que solo han sido 5 días. Su cabello es una masa salvaje de chinos, ojos grandes y brillantes, labios rojo cereza abiertos en sorpresa, y si Louis no se había quedado sin aire por subir 7 largas escaleras, se quedaría sin aire por la forma en la que Harry lo hace sentir.

Harry lo mira por un momento - que aun sigue agachado, manos en sus rodillas mientras trata de nivelar su ritmo cardíaco - luego dice, "¿Louis?"

"Hola, Haz," Louis dice mientras se endereza. Pasa una mano sobre su cabello mojado y le ofrece a Harry una sonrisa de lado. "¿Sorpresa?"

Harry se asoma al pasillo, como si estuviera esperando que alguien más saliera en cualquier momento.

"¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?"

Louis muerde su labio y admite con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado, "Zayn."

Harry suspira. "Por supuesto." Voltea a ver a Louis de pies a cabeza, ojos clavados en sus zapatos empapados y el material húmedo de sus pantalones, luego dice, "¿Gustas pasar?"

Louis asiente agradecido, se quita los zapatos en el pasillo, luego pasa por la puerta y sigue a Harry hasta la sala. Su departamento es pequeño y con pocos muebles, y Louis mira alrededor de la sala y la cocina mientras Harry desaparece por el pasillo.

"¿Por qué tu departamento luce así? ¿Te acabas de mudar?" Louis grita mientras Harry esta hurgando en el baño.

"Feng shui," Harry dice rápidamente cuando regresa con una toalla. Louis no esta seguro de lo que significa, pero suena hippie, así que no lo cuestiona.

"Gracias," Louis murmura mientras la enreda alrededor de sus hombros. Harry se sienta en un extremo de su mullido sofá, fijado en un angulo extraño que esta enfrente de las ventanas, y Louis se queda parado torpemente por un momento antes de sentarse al lado de él. "Yo, uh."

Harry levanta una ceja, y Louis deja escapar una risa avergonzada.

"Perdón, creo que debi haber pensando lo que iba a decir antes de venir." Cierra sus ojos por un momento para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. No había visto a Harry en varios días, y el hecho de que él este sin camisa enfrente de él no esta ayudando mucho. "Mira, solo te quería decir que lo siento por subestimarte."

Cuando el abre sus ojos de nuevo, Harry lo observa con una expresión de total confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta lentamente, y Louis se acerca un poco en él sofá, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rodillos se estén rozando cuando voltea a ver a Harry.

"Emily te ama," empieza. Debería parar por el bien de todos. "Ella no deja de hablar de ti, enserio. Lloro cuando le dijiste que no te podías quedar a dormir el viernes."

Harry se acerca y estira una mano hacia Louis, roza sus dedos sobre el hombro de Louis antes de recordar que ellos ya no hacen eso y se aleja. Louis logra ver un destello momentáneo de tristeza sobre sus ojos antes de que Harry diga, "Lo siento mucho, Louis, no quise herir sus sentimientos."

"Claro que no lo hiciste," Louis murmura, incapaz de retener el cariño que se escucha en su voz. Suspira. "Mira, se que fui un poco pendejo cuando... termine las cosas el mes pasado."

Harry ríe y murmura, "¿Un poco?"

"Bien," Louis se queja. "Fui definitivamente un pendejo. Pero Emily es mi prioridad. Emily siempre será primero. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que entiendo eso, Lou. No quisiera que fuera de otra forma."

"Estaba preocupado," Louis admite "Asustado de que si empiezo una relación y dejo que Emily se enganche, eso no funcionara, y no quiero quiero que ella sepa lo que se siente que alguien que ella ama la deje. Ella era muy joven para entender cuando Eleanor y yo nos divorciamos, pero ya no lo es, y no quiero eso para ella. Nunca."

Harry asiente, labios presionados juntos mientras ve a Louis, ojos grandes y embriagados en su enfoque. Louis observa su alrededor por un momento, necesitando una distracción de la intensidad de la mirada de Harry.

"El problema es," Louis continua, "Ella ya esta enganchada. Te considera su amigo, y ella no entiende porque no estas cerca nunca más. Hice toda esta cosa complicada en mi cabeza," Louis dice, moviendo una mano para enfatizar su punto. "Pero es muy simple, en realidad. Emily te ama y te quiere cerca."

Louis se detiene entonces, traga un monton de nervios que se han ubicado en su garganta. Harry aun esta viéndolo,una expresión sombría en su hermoso rostro mirándolo, y Louis se prepara a sí mismo.

"Y tambien yo. Erm, te amo, eso es. Y te quiero cerca." La boca de Harry cae abierta en sorpresa, y Louis se apresura para continuar. "Y lo que quise decir con subestimarte es que estaba convencido de que no duraría, porque ¿Quien quiere salir con un padre soltero? Pero tu eres... bueno," Ríe, "eres perfecto."

"No lo soy," Harry protesta, sacudiendo su cabeza en desacuerdo. "No soy perfecto."

"Tal vez debería ser un poco más claro," Louis dice. Lanza la toalla a un lado y se pone en cunclillas sobre el sillón, lucha con los cojines hasta que esta tocando los hombros de Harry. "Eres perfecto para mi."

"Oh," Harry respira. Louis puede escucharlo pasar saliva, sigue su manzana y espera a que Harry diga algo. Sus manos siguen descansando en su regazo, pero sus ojos están enfocados en la boca de Louis. Parpadea incrédulo hacia Louis por un momento, luego sacude su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y dice, "Nunca he salido con alguien que tenga un hijo, pero si estas preocupado por Emily, solo quiero decir que pase los últimos nueve meses con ella, y creo que es asombrosa." Finalmente levanta sus manos, las pone en las caderas de Louis y las aprieta. "Creo que tu eres asombroso, Lou, y he pensando eso desde el principio. No puedo prometerte que estaremos juntos por siempre, porque ¿Quién podría prometer algo como eso? Pero he pasado los últimos nueve meses enamorándome de ti, y creo que vale la pena intentarlo."

El corazón de Louis revolotea en su pecho cuando escucha el pequeño discurso de Harry, pero su estomago se desenreda y su cara se relaja en una sonrisa de alivio. Se inclina y junta sus frentes, murmura, "Si vale la pena. Vale la pena por demasiadas cosas, Haz"

Las manos de Harry se tensan alrededor de las caderas de Louis y sus ojos se cierran fuertemente. Y, Dios, Louis lo extraño demasiado y Harry es tan jodidamente encantador que Louis no lo puede soportar. Hace su barbilla para adelante y pone su boca sobre la boca de Harry, y se siente como en casa. Felices de estar juntos, se besan lánguidamente, los dedos de Louis enredados en los rizos de la nuca de Harry.

Louis se aleja del beso con un suspiro después de unos minutos para poder murmurar sobre la boca de Harry, "Por cierto, por si te lo estabas preguntando, tenemos la aprobación de Emily"

"¿Ah, si?" Harry pregunta, tono divertido. Sus ojos aun cerrados, las pestañas causando sombras en sus mejillas, y sus labios están rojos e hinchados, y Louis quiere devorarlo.

"Mm," tararea, ojos fijos en el labio inferior de Harry. "Ella dijo siempre y cuando te comprometas para leerle cuentos antes de dormir cuando tengamos pijamadas, ella esta dentro. Tal vez haya mencionado unas paletas de hielo, pero creo que podemos negociar eso."

Harry se inclina un poco, para que sus labios estén rozando los de Louis cuando murmura, "Pero, ¿Qué si yo no quiero negociar?"

Louis se ríe suavemente, aprieta su agarre sobre el cabello de Harry y dice, "Oh, Haz. Em te va a tener en la palma de su mano."

"Demasiado tarde," Harry susurra. "Ya soy tuyo." 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, si quieren hablar conmigo/tienen preguntas o algo así, soy [tommolittleson](http://tommolittleson.tumblr.com/) en tumblr y en twitter :)


End file.
